


Quédate conmigo

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra civil se había desatado, y ambos bandos luchaban con decisión para proteger sus ideales. Iron Man y Capitán América, Tony Stark y Steve Rogers: dos caras de la misma moneda, héroes que daban lo mejor de sí para proteger a aquellos que querían y lo que creían, era correcto.<br/>Una batalla en el aeropuerto, una lucha que estaba por escaparse de sus manos. Pero todo cambiaria cuando un desconocido entrara en medio del combate, cambiando sus vidas para siempre y obligándolos a unirse nuevamente por el bien mayor, para salvar a la tierra una vez más.<br/>¿Pero quién es Silver Surfer? Y más importante ¿Cuál es el papel que juega Steve en esto?<br/>Quizás no exista solo una respuesta, pero dos mundos solo pueden sobrevivir si él existe en ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap 01: Quiebre

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera vez en el fandom, un gusto conocerlos.  
> Esta idea nació hace un par de meses, con los trailers de Civil War; así que algunas cosas no pasaran exactamente como la película, pero me esforzare a seguir la línea de los acontecimientos sin cambiar mucho la idea original.  
> También se harán ligeras modificaciones a la línea de algunas películas, pero los argumentos que tomare serán en base a ellas. Y los cuatro fantásticos, específicamente, serán de las primeras dos películas, no de la nueva edición.  
> La pareja principal será Stony, pero quizás abarque algunas otras conforme avance el fic.  
> Marvel (por desgracia) no me pertenece xD ni tampoco sus maravillosos personajes.  
> Este trabajo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Gaby (gracias por escuchar todas mis estupideces, aunque terminara hartándote después de hablar tanto de comics XD)  
> Espero disfruten el fic, que espero (si la universidad me deja xD) actualizar al menos una vez cada semana

Todo había sido muy repentino. Tanto, que en tan solo unos segundos su mundo había acabado de cabeza.

Ahí estaba, en medio de una pelea contra la mitad los Vengadores, de su equipo; intentando por todos los medios convencerles de su error y que volvieran a su lado antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero nada, ni siquiera los golpes o las repetidas advertencias parecían funcionar, y su corazón se oprimía con fuerza en su pecho cada vez que el Capitán entraba en su rango de visión.

Había logrado captar parte de sus conversaciones, sus planes de escapar junto con Barnes en el Quinjet mientras el resto de sus aliados intentaban darles tiempo para huir. Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente, encontrar una forma de noquearlos rápidamente para alcanzar a los súper soldados, cuando él había aparecido.

En un inicio, inmerso en el fragor de la batalla, no se había percatado de su presencia. Sus sensores no lo habían identificado, y tampoco Visión había dado muestras de reconocimiento hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. 

Era un ser desconocido, una especie de humanoide plateado montado en lo que parecía, era una tabla de surf. Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias seguro en ese momento habría acabado riendo a carcajadas: de como algo que parecía tan poderoso podía verse tan ridículo al mismo tiempo.

Pero su sola presencia había logrado ponerle nervioso, algo que ni siquiera Loki había logrado con sus mejores tretas.

Si era un nuevo aliado del rubio la balanza inevitablemente caería a su favor, dispuesto a pensar en una nueva estrategia para contrarrestarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que se encontraba. No era su aliado, ni tampoco uno enviado por el gobierno. 

Se dio cuenta de ello en el momento que, durante unos segundos de descuido, había tomado a Steve por el cuello y se había elevado con él; llevándolo a una distancia prudente en que aquellos que no pudieran volar no lograran alcanzarle con sus ataques. 

-¡¡STEVE!!-

Había sido ese grito desgarrador pronunciado a coro por Natasha y Bucky que había sacado a todos de su shock inicial. Se habían quedado mudos, sorprendidos ante ese giro inesperado en los acontecimientos. Pero oír a ambos de esa manera, a dos personas que estaban en bandos diferentes pero que mostraban su preocupación sin tapujos a pesar de sus personalidades, les hizo reaccionar.

Tenían que ayudarlo, no podían permitir que ese ser, fuese quien fuese, le hiciera daño al Capitán. Estarían ahora en medio de una guerra, luchando por sus ideales, pero si Steve acababa muerto su esfuerzo no habría valido la pena. Fuesen criminales o no, estuvieran en lo correcto o equivocados; él era su amigo y parte de la familia que habían formado juntos.

Y para su suerte, al parecer ambos bandos pensaban lo mismo.

Nadie dudo en dirigir un ataque simultaneo para intentar derribar a aquel ser; dejando en manos de Rhodey, Sam y el mismo la tarea de rescatar al rubio. Quizás ninguno fuese un gran estratega como Steve, pero si alguno de ellos estaba en peligro eran capaces de superar cualquier diferencia para ayudarse entre sí.

Visión, aunque también podía volar como ellos al igual que Wanda, habían decantado por atacar a su invasor. Eran dos de los más poderosos, y sintió como nuevamente su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho al darse cuenta que, por más que lo intentaran, no habían logrado hacerle daño alguno.

Para su frustración un campo de fuerza muy poderoso les separaba de su capitán, así que centraron una vez más todos sus ataques en un intento de lograr una abertura en él.   
-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-exclamo Rhodey cuando los misiles de su armadura fallaron una vez más-

Era tal su concentración, su determinación en buscar un modo más efectivo para derribar a aquel desconocido, que no fue sino cuando su mejor amigo hizo aquel comentario que no se había percatado de ese detalle. Él era un ser extremadamente poderoso, que podría haber acabado con todos si hubiera querido. Pero en cambio había ido por el Capitán; quien le miraba con una mezcla de asombro, pánico y dolor tan notorios que se maldijo internamente por no darse cuenta antes.

-Silver…Surfer…-murmuró con la voz rasposa, tosiendo por la falta de aire producto al férreo agarre en su garganta. Intentaba débilmente librarse de su control, pero ya se encontraba lo suficientemente herido y cansado por las anteriores batallas como para apenas ser capaz de respirar- es imposible…-

-Nada es imposible. Mucho menos debería serlo para ti, alguien que ha logrado tan grandes hazañas…-su voz era profunda y seria, pero teñida de un toque de nostalgia y preocupación tan evidentes que todos detuvieron sus ataques, curiosos y aterrados en partes iguales para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo- no haría esto si tuviera otra elección, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es necesario que despiertes. Si logras sobrevivir, serás la clave para la victoria y su futuro: solo el más poderoso será capaz de vencer la amenaza- acercó su boca hasta el oído de Steve, susurrando algo que solo él fue capaz de escuchar- confío en que puedes hacerlo, o Susan nunca podría perdonármelo…-

Esas palabras no tenían el más mínimo sentido para ninguno de ellos, pero luego el grito que escapo de la boca de Steve les dijo que ya era demasiado tarde. Silver Surfer había traspasado su cuerpo, enterrando una mano con fuerza en su pecho hasta que el rubio acabó por desmayarse a causa del evidente dolor.

Al notarlo, el desconocido arrojo sin contemplaciones al Capitán hacia el otro extremo del aeropuerto; aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar mientras ellos intentaban agarrarlo antes que diera contra el pavimento. Tony, con todo el poder de su traje se lanzó en picada hacia él, dejando en las manos de sus amigos la captura de Silver Surfer mientras él conseguía tomar a Steve en sus brazos a solo unos metros del suelo.

Lo recostó con suavidad, quitándole el casco para verificar por su cuenta el horrible estado en que se encontraba. Además de las heridas producidas antes en su pelea, no había marca alguna de lo que había hecho Silver Surfer en su cuerpo. O eso había pensado hasta que noto el color de sus venas.

El lugar donde la mano de aquel ser debió traspasarlo había dejado un tinte plateado en su piel, y sus venas poco a poco resaltaban de manera dolorosa contra su pálida tez. Fuese lo que fuese que le habían hecho, habían alterado algo dentro de su cuerpo. Y sabiendo que los escáneres de su traje no podían equivocarse, si no hacían algo pronto Steve podría perder la vida.  
Su cuerpo se estaba debilitando rápidamente, y la opción que Silver Surfer hubiese manipulado el suero de alguna manera no era una idea demasiado descabellada ¿pero para qué? ¿Con que propósito? Ni siquiera su mente, que podía resolver difíciles ecuaciones en cuestión de segundos, podía dar con una respuesta. 

Su cuerpo temblaba con ira, impotente ante aquella situación. Incluso había olvidado los problemas con el gobierno, sus batallas: ahora mismo el rubio era su única prioridad.   
Necesitaba al equipo completo para mantenerle seguro ahora que Steve estaba fuera de combate, nunca sabían si un nuevo ataque estaba en marcha. No podían volver a la torre y a la base de los Avengers, pero necesitaban urgentemente un lugar con la tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada y que se encontrara fuera del radar del gobierno.

Solo les quedaba una opción: tener que recurrir a Nick Fury. No sabía dónde el hombre se encontraba, pero estaba completamente seguro que Hill podría ayudarlos en esa situación tan desesperada.

Pero entonces, una nueva voz le saco de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras:

-¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí! Si no lo aislamos pronto, él no será el único que pague las consecuencias. La llegada de Silver Surfer, solo anuncia el fin de todo lo que conocemos…-


	2. Cap 02: Unión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, por desgracia no me pertenecen xD  
> Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Finalmente logré actualizar, y este cap es un poco mas largo que el anterior. Pero quizás para el siguiente tarde un poco mas, pues esta semana tengo algunos exámenes en la universidad y quizás logre volver el fin de semana.  
> Pero les prometo que haré lo posible para volver en cuanto pueda.

Solo les quedaba una opción: tener que recurrir a Nick Fury. No sabía dónde el hombre se encontraba, pero estaba completamente seguro que Hill podría ayudarlos en esa situación tan desesperada.

Pero entonces, una nueva voz le saco de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras:

-¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí! Si no lo aislamos pronto, él no será el único que pague las consecuencias. La llegada de Silver Surfer, solo anuncia el fin de todo lo que conocemos…- 

Xxxxx

Era una chica. Una joven de largo cabello rubio, llamativos ojos azules y pálida tez.

Su expresión demostraba lo decidida que estaba, sin dejarse amedrentar por los héroes más poderosos del planeta apuntándole con sus armas. Tony no podía dejar de admirar su valor, pero al fijarse en sus ojos pudo notar que su mirada estaba teñida por el dolor y la culpabilidad.

Estaba sorprendido por ese detalle, pero también sumamente curioso. No sabía quién era, de donde venía, cuáles eran sus propósitos. Pero si había una cosa que podía sacar en limpio de esa situación, es que ella no estaba mintiendo. 

El castaño era una persona que había escondido sus sentimientos y problemas detrás de una máscara durante años, la vida le había enseñado a protegerse de los demás, a sabiendas que siempre intentarían engañarle para conseguir algo de él. Gracias a eso podía distinguir fácilmente cuando alguien le mentía o tenia segundas intenciones ocultas.

Algo que para su suerte o desgracia, no parecía ser la ocasión.  
Miro de reojo a Natasha, sabiendo que la espía siempre parecía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría e ir un paso por delante de los demás. Al ver como asentía casi imperceptiblemente supo que estaba de acuerdo con sus suposiciones, dándole la certeza que nuevamente se encontraban bajo una amenaza de destrucción inminente para la tierra.

-Necesito que te pongas en contacto con Hill, explícale la situación y pídele la ubicación de Fury. Estoy casi seguro que ese viejo Helicarrier aún está a su disposición, por lo que al menos debería tener la bahía medica intacta-casi al instante Natasha saco su celular, por lo que su mirada se desvió esta vez al arquero. Clint parecía serio y decidido, dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes a pesar que solo minutos atrás habían estado enfrascados en una batalla- pon en marcha el Quinjet, partiremos apenas tengamos las coordenadas. El resto, revisen el área y manténganse alerta. No podemos permitirnos una nueva emboscada. La vida de Steve depende de nosotros en este momento, no podemos defraudarle-

Los presentes asintieron a sus indicaciones, sin poner en juicio sus palabras. Un cálido sentimiento se expandió por su pecho, notando el grado de confianza que tenía su equipo en él. 

Claro, no era el líder, todos sabían que ese puesto le pertenecía a Steve; pero incluso Tony estaba consciente que se había convertido en una especie de segundo al mando desde la misión que habían tenido en contra de Loki. Ahora estaba a cargo de ellos, de él dependía que su Capitán se salvara.

La ausencia de Bruce se dejaba sentir con fuerza en esos instantes, cuando más necesitaban de un médico que les guiara. Pero sabía que a pesar de no tener conocimiento alguno en esa área que haría lo posible por encontrar una solución, era un genio después de todo. Daría todo por el rubio, haría lo imposible para poder ayudarlo.

Inconscientemente acerco un poco más el cuerpo de Steve contra su pecho, en un ademan protector. Tony no había tenido a nadie durante años, y aunque gracias a Pepper y Rhodey la soledad que sentía se había atenuado, no había sido hasta que se había unido a los Vengadores que finalmente sentía que tenía una familia.

Una familia de la cual Steve era la base, y sabía que si lo perdían, el equipo nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Todos habían perdido ya a demasiadas personas en el transcurso de su vida, y si el rubio moría terminaría por ser la gota que colmara el vaso.

Barnes, sin que fuera sorpresa alguna, se había quedado de pie a su lado. Ponía notar como estaba atento a cada reacción de Steve, mirándolo con tanto dolor y culpabilidad que le recordó que primero debía solucionar ciertos detalles antes de poder irse de allí.

-Chico, ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros. Estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda, pero es el momento que vuelvas a casa- alzó una mano rápidamente al notar que Peter estaba a punto de quejarse por sus palabras-ahora mismo…ahora esta pelea no tiene sentido si uno de nosotros pierde la vida. Cap es parte de nuestro equipo, no podemos abandonarle, pero al ayudarlo nos meteremos en un buen lio contra el gobierno- un suspiro audible escapó de sus labios, llevando una mano a su cabello en un evidente signo de frustración- seguiremos en contacto, te hice esa promesa y no pienso olvidarla. Pero si no te vas ahora mismo te involucraras más de lo necesario, y pondrás en peligro a tus seres queridos-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pensando en lo irónica que era su situación. De alguna manera Steve se había salido con la suya, ahora todos se habían unido y estaban de su lado. Pero también podía entender un poco mejor sus palabras: ellos eran héroes, quienes peleaban sus batallas por lo que creían correcto- no te preocupes por nosotros. Cap y Widow lograron salir impunes después de la caída de SHIELD. Ahora todos estamos juntos. No tengo ninguna duda que lograremos encontrar una salida, pase lo que pase-

Sabía que sus palabras eran correctas, pues lo que menos deseaba Peter era poner a su tía en problemas, ni mucho menos preocuparla. Esa había sido una de sus condiciones para unirse a su equipo, por lo que sonrió un poco más al escuchar su rápida despedida antes de verle desaparecer del aeropuerto.

Un problema menos, pensó un poco más relajado. Pero ahora tenía que lidiar con el más difícil de todos: convencer a T`Challa que no matara a Bucky mientras ellos intentaban salvar a Steve. Pero para su sorpresa no fue necesario intentar razonar con él, pues fue el mismo rey de Wakanda quien tomó la palabra.

-Soy un hombre de valores y de honor. Esas fueron parte de las mayores enseñanzas que recibí de mi padre, y puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de seguirlas-su voz sonaba serena y calmada, a pesar que estaba consciente que aún mantenía en férrea vigilancia al Soldado del Invierno- por eso sé que no sería capaz de perdonarme que muriera un hombre inocente al seguir con mi venganza. Me detendré, al menos de momento, pero les seguiré a donde quiera que vayan. Puedo prometer que no intentare nada hasta que su Capitán se encuentre en mejores condiciones, pero no puedo dejar ir a este hombre tan fácilmente-

El castaño asintió rápidamente ante sus palabras, agradecido que por el momento, no tendría que preocuparse de la inminente pelea entre T`Challa y Barnes.

Su atención se dirigió nuevamente hacia Natasha, quien se acercaba con un brillo de satisfacción en su mirada. Eso le reconfortaba, sabiendo que al menos habían conseguido la ayuda que tanto necesitaban en esos momentos. 

-Ya le di a Clint las coordenadas, y María aseguro que tendría el mejor equipo médico a nuestra disposición. Los chicos están en el Quinjet, pero aunque no parece que nos veremos amenazados por el momento, Vision se ofreció a seguirnos junto a la nave para evitar otro ataque sorpresa-la chica se agacho a su lado, hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos fueran capaces de escucharle- también le pregunte sobre una zona en la que podríamos aislar a Steve, y al parecer tienen uno de los viejos prototipos que habían hecho para intentar contener a Hulk- con la barbilla señalo a la rubia, quien aún parecía indecisa y no se había acercado a ellos ni había vuelto a hablar- sé que ella no miente ¿pero estas seguro que debemos hacer esto?-

Era normal que desconfiara, aun mas sabiendo lo extraño ¡Carajo! Lo irreal de su situación. Nunca habría esperado tener que llegar a tales extremos, tener que aislar a Steve de esa manera tan extrema. Pero había algo en esa chica que le decía que no debía desconfiar de sus palabras. Su intuición nunca le había fallado, y esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción.

Le hizo una señal a la rubia para que los siguiera, cargando con todo el cuidado que pudo a Steve en sus brazos. Gracias a la armadura podía encargarse de él sin problemas, y aunque deseara interrogar a la chica en ese momento, sabía que primero debían estabilizar al Capitán. 

Durante su viaje se había dado cuenta que el equipo vigilaba cada movimiento de la joven, mirándola con recelo. Todos parecían querer respuestas, hasta que la tensión llego a un punto de no retorno.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es ese tal Silver Surfer? Será mejor que hables y digas todo lo que sabes, o de otra manera no seremos capaces de confiar en ti. Prácticamente ahora estamos a ciegas, dar un paso en falso podría costar la vida de nuestro Capitán y no es algo que podamos permitir- las palabras de Sam eran duras, y aunque el siempre trataba con amabilidad a todos, sabían que la situación había superado sus límites. Era un buen amigo de Steve, y seguro estaba sufriendo mucho al verlo en ese estado-

Antes que ella consiguiera responder a sus preguntas una fuerte tos proveniente del rubio llamó su atención. Sabían que el dolor que debía sentir en esos momentos era insoportable, y el fino río de sangre que descendía de sus labios entreabiertos era una prueba de ello.

Tony mantenía sus signos vitales en continua vigilancia gracias a Friday, sabiendo que aunque aún sus órganos no habían colapsado, su cuerpo se deterioraba con rapidez. 

Y para su sorpresa, fue también en ese mismo instante que Steve abrió los ojos, tardando unos momentos en salir de la bruma de la inconsciencia antes de lograr enfocar su mirada en ellos.

-Su…Susan…-su voz surgió como un ronco murmullo, casi inaudible, pero la rubia fue capaz de escucharle sin problemas. Se acercó rápidamente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas sin dudarlo un instante- lo siento…lo siento tanto. Debí haber hecho más…creí que todo era un sueño…quise creer que lo era, y yo…-

Sus palabras se detuvieron al sentir como ella depositaba con cuidado un cálido beso en su frente, limpiado con delicadeza la sangre que manchaba su rostro.

Fue también entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta que Susan y su capitán, de algún modo extraño y retorcido, se parecían demasiado. El mismo cabello, las facciones e incluso el color de ojos. Y no sabía porque, pero estaba casi seguro que si llegaba a conocerla un poco más, incluso lograría encontrar similitudes en sus personalidades.

Por las miradas de los otros, como Bucky y Sam, sabía que habían llegado a su misma conclusión. En otros momentos habrían pensado que se trataba de una espía, ya fuera de HYDRA o del gobierno, pero el simple hecho que Steve parecía reconocerla les impedía pensar en esas opciones.

Pero fueron sus siguientes palabras que hicieron que todos, sin excepción, se miraran entre sí con la sorpresa y la incredulidad escritas en sus facciones.

-No…no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Yo soy la que te debe una disculpa por no ser capaz de protegerte…por no llegar a tiempo-ríos de lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica, quien finalmente dejaba ver los sentimientos que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo- creímos que habías muerto en esa última misión, los chicos dudaban que siguieras vivo…pero yo no pude renunciar a tu búsqueda. No se cómo, pero algo en mi interior me lo decía. No podía rendirme. Y ahora que finalmente te encontré, aunque sea otra vida…sé que en el interior, en lo más profundo, sigues siendo mi querido hermano menor…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado el cap de hoy, ya que aunque no tiene mucha acción, da las pistas principales para la trama de esta historia ¿Alguno se anima a intentar adivinar? Cualquier duda o sugerencia la recibiré con gusto.  
> Nos vemos en la próxima!


	3. Cap 03: Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Finalmente logré actualizar. Les pido de antemano disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas, pues he estado bastante ocupada y cuando tuve un poco de tiempo libre logre escribir, aunque no pude revisar minusiosamente el capítulo.  
> Preferí traerlo un poco antes de lo que había pensado a que dejarlo pendiente por otra semana.  
> Mención especial a: Fran,muchas gracias por comentar!

Pero fueron sus siguientes palabras que hicieron que todos, sin excepción, se miraran entre sí con la sorpresa y la incredulidad escritas en sus facciones.

-No…no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Yo soy la que te debe una disculpa por no ser capaz de protegerte…por no llegar a tiempo-ríos de lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica, quien finalmente dejaba ver los sentimientos que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo- creímos que habías muerto en esa última misión, los chicos dudaban que siguieras vivo…pero yo no pude renunciar a tu búsqueda. No se cómo, pero algo en mi interior me lo decía. No podía rendirme. Y ahora que finalmente te encontré, aunque sea otra vida…sé que en el interior, en lo más profundo, sigues siendo mi querido hermano menor…-

xxxxx

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición, horas sumido en la profunda oscuridad de ese corredor. Su espalda se encontraba apoyada contra la fría pared, a solo un par de metros de la puerta donde él se encontraba.

Los gritos refulgían con fuerza en sus oídos, clavando puñales en su corazón envenados por la peor de las culpas. Solo podía estar allí, abrazándose a sí mismo e intentando desaparecer, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido. Como su arrogancia y su falta de juicio le había llevado a tal situación.

Los errores que habían llevado a Steve hasta tal extremo. Acciones que le estaban ahogando en un mar de culpabilidad en esos momentos.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días se repetían en su mente sin descanso, recordando con amargura la conversación que había tenido con Maria Hill. Gracias a sus palabras apenas había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie; y Rhodey, como buen amigo que era, simplemente le había llevado a su habitación sin preguntar sobre lo que había pasado.

Luego de un abrazo y repetidas peticiones para que intentara descansar, le había dicho que mañana por la tarde tendrían una reunión con el resto del equipo para decidir qué hacer, que curso debían seguir. Y que aunque lo intentara, no escaparía de su interrogatorio hasta que le contara sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Pero él no había sido capaz de dormir, ni mucho menos comer, así que había escapado de su cuarto sin mirar atrás: vagando por los interminables pasillos de lo que en otra vida había sido el primer Helicarrier que había construido, dejando que sus pies le guiaran por la maraña de habitaciones en que pudiera pensar y estar alejado lo más posible de los demás.

No es que no le importara su equipo, pero sabía que ahora mismo todos estaban luchando contra sus propios demonios. Nadie, excepto ellos mismos serían capaces de llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, y para ello esa noche de soledad era perfecta. Estaba completamente seguro que todos, en mayor o menor medida, se estaban culpando por el estado en que había acabado su Capitán.

Habría seguido así de no ser por unos gritos desgarradores que llamaron su atención, precipitándose rápidamente hacia la dirección en que estos venían sin pensarlo dos veces. Se detuvo de sopetón frente a una enorme y pesada puerta, dándose cuenta que era el lugar donde habían aislado a Steve.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese estado, gritando sin detenerse, luchando por vivir o clamando por poner fin de una buena vez a su sufrimiento.  
Había tenido que apoyarse contra la pared para evitar caer de bruces al suelo, acabando así en la posición que se encontraba ahora, casi doce horas después en las que había escuchado sin descanso la ronca pero aun audible voz del rubio.

Durante ese tiempo había pensado en su relación con él, la que solo había ido de mal en peor desde su primer encuentro. Vale, que no habían sido las mejores circunstancias, pero solo podía preguntarse si las cosas serían diferentes si habría tenido los cojones necesarios y comportarse como una persona madura por una vez.

Estaba consciente que en medio de su resentimiento y su ira ciega, no había hecho más que descargar su pesar y su odio contra Steve durante meses. Lo había detestado de un modo irracional durante años por causa de Howard, por sus constantes discursos sobre como nunca sería mejor que el perfecto Capitán América.

Pero al final se había dado cuenta que, después de todo, había sido culpa de su padre y no de Steve. El chico solo había hecho lo que creía correcto, y pensándolo fríamente, incluso el propio Howard pensaba más en el Capitán como un experimento perfecto que la increíble persona que realmente era.

No le había importando que el rubio acabara de despertar en ese siglo, después de haber perdido todo y a todos los que conocía. No había sido hasta antes del accidente de Ultron que Bruce le había ayudado a darse cuenta de algunos de sus errores, cuando luego de una discusión especialmente fuerte se había dado cuenta que de no ser por el acto heroico de Steve el, o quizás muchos de los que conocía, quizás ni siquiera habrían nacido.

Que quizás la existencia de América habría llegado a su fin.

La realización le había golpeado con fuerza en ese momento, pero solo había sido hasta ese momento que podía poner todas las piezas juntas. Sabía que Hill no había tenido intención de herirlo con sus palabras, ni Susan de hacerlo sentir culpable cuando había aceptado explicarle una buena parte de lo que había pasado con ella y su Capitán.  
Pues solo ahora era capaz de abrir los ojos, y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ser capaz de cambiar las cosas. De arreglar su relación de una buena vez.

Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de llamarle por su nombre en vez de sus estúpidos apodos, de intentar ser su amigo como Steve había deseado luego de disculparse por la discusión que habían tenido bajo la influencia de Loki. De visitarle luego de la caída de SHIELD, o agradecerle por salvar su vida a pesar que el casi había perdido la suya en el proceso…

Si tan solo…si tan solo habría sido capaz de haber contestado esa llamada, que Steve ahora no estaría gritando de esa manera, inmerso en un dolor tan poderoso que le había empujado más allá de sus propios límites…

Ya no podía volver a atrás. Sabía que era ridículo atormentarse de esa manera. Pero siempre había sido un masoquista cuando se trataba de lidiar con sus propios errores.  
No importaba ya si alguien le veía en ese deprimente estado. No tenía sentido ocultar lo que sentía en realidad. La máscara de aparente odio había caído,  
Peor se sentía al pensar que tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Ninguna máquina que inventara, o por mucho que investigara, no había cura ni medicina alguna que lograra sacarle de ese estado. Solo de su fuerza de voluntad dependía su victoria o derrota.

Tecleó un par de comandos en su Starkphone, llevándolo a sus labios mientras esperaba pacientemente por ese corto periodo de tiempo, uno o dos minutos en que la garganta del rubio se tomaba un descanso antes de retomar los gritos desgarradores que dudaba, se detuvieran en un futuro cercano. Era entonces cuando aprovechaba el parlante que se encontraba en la habitación del Capitán, el cual había intervenido previamente, para poder hablar con él.

_-Por favor, tienen que aislarme. Susan tiene razón…ahora soy un peligro para todos ustedes-esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Steve, poco antes de llegar al Helicarrier- no es una orden como su líder, sino una petición como su amigo…por favor, déjenme solo. No quiero su compañía, ni a nadie cerca del sector en donde me instalen…y sobre todo, se los pido, nada de cámaras…lo último que deseo es que ustedes...-_

No había necesitado más palabras para que ellos entendieran. El rubio estaba consciente que quizás no sería capaz de sobrevivir, y además de ponerles en peligro, que no quería que nadie le viera en sus últimos momentos. Quería que le recordaran como su líder, fuerte y valiente; no a un hombre suplicando por piedad en su lecho de muerte.  
Habían cumplido a su petición, solo manteniendo un puñado de máquinas que vigilaban remotamente sus funciones vitales.

Tony deseaba fervientemente entrar allí a pesar de sus advertencias, pero respetaba suficiente su voluntad para permitir romper solamente la segunda petición.

-Hey, hola otra vez. Sé que quizás estés cansado de escucharme, pero quería asegurarme que sepas que no me moveré de aquí- su tono de voz era suave, cerrando los ojos e intentando imaginarse a sí mismo que pasaría si estuviera teniendo una conversación con el Capitán- Seguro me gritaras, me dirás lo estúpido que estoy siendo y me miraras con el ceño fruncido como cada vez que me meto en problemas. Eso, o quizás estés esperando que alguien más venga. No te culpo si estas aburrido, pero no todos tienen el placer de tener a Tony Stark hablando para ellos- rio quedamente, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro- Susan ahora está ocupada, mandando a diestra y siniestra a todos los médicos que están a bordo. Creo que ya sé de donde sacaste tu personalidad mandona. Ya decía yo que tenía que ser un asunto de familia-una nueva carcajada broto de sus labios, recordando lo aterradora que la chica podía ser si se lo proponía- Barnes también quería estar contigo, pero Sam consiguió que se quedara en su habitación. Parecía un niño regañado, no negare que fue divertido verlo así, pero todos estamos vigilando por si vuelven a atacar y tenerlo deambulando sin vigilancia pondría a todos nerviosos…-

Su voz poco a poco fue perdiendo la aparente alegría, tiñéndose de una desesperación tan profunda que el mismo se sorprendió. Había intentado luchar contra el deseo de llorar, pero las lágrimas finalmente se deslizaban por su rostro al tiempo que los sollozos rasgaban su garganta.

-Quizás no puedas oírme…Cristo, como deseo que estés inconsciente en este momento para evitar que sufras cuanto sea posible. Pero si hay una remota posibilidad que me escuches…solo quiero pedirte que no te rindas…-llevo una mano a su rostro, intentando inútilmente limpiar sus mejillas- no puedes dejar a tu hermana sola ahora, abandonar a tu amigo cuando finalmente lo encontraste. La vida de las personas depende de ti, porque eres el único que puede mantener al equipo unido. Te necesitamos… Yo te necesito…pero para eso, por favor, tienes que despertar…-

Parpadeo confuso al darse cuenta que su discurso se había prolongado durante casi diez minutos, y que durante ese tiempo los gritos de Steve no habían vuelto. Rápidamente se puso de pie, intentando desbloquear la puerta para poder entrar mientras intentaba convencerse que era un pequeño susto, que nada pasaría si el ritmo cardiaco del chico bajaba un poco.

La ansiedad subía rápidamente por su pecho, impidiéndole pensar en los códigos ni mucho menos dar aviso a los demás. Había estado a punto de gritar producto de la frustración, cuando la explosión había ocurrido.

Jadeo al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba con fuerza contra la pared más alejada, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones producto de la poderosa onda expansiva. Su cuerpo estaba aún dolorido, lleno de hematomas y contusiones de las últimas batallas, pero se puso en pie nuevamente y se acercó a la habitación lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies.

La puerta, para su asombro, apenas se sujetaba de sus goznes y estaba abierta de par en par; pero había sido capaz de contener gran parte de la explosión y evitado que él se hubiese herido de gravedad. Ayudándose de la luz que proyectaba su celular entro al cuarto, trastrabillando con los escombros un par de veces mientras miraba aterrado lo destruido que lucía el lugar.

Estaba seguro que se había quedado sin aliento al ver a Steve allí, de pie en medio de la habitación. Sus pantalones estaban rotos y desgarrados, así como sus botas chamuscadas e inservibles por completo. A duras penas se mantenía de pie, y Tony logro sujetarlo a tiempo antes que perdiera la fuerza.

Mientras lo acunaba contra su pecho tuvo un deja vu de la última vez que le había sostenido así, maldiciendo entre dientes al sentir como su cuerpo ardía producto de la fiebre. Su torso estaba cubierto de rasguños, seguramente producto de la explosión, pero a pesar que algunos sangraban profusamente no pudo evitar sentir un profundo alivio al notar que el tinte plateado de sus venas había desaparecido por completo.

Steve…el había sido capaz de ganar la batalla…

Casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, el Capitán entreabrió los ojos con dificultad. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo sus labios con dificultad en una frase que no logro entender antes que su cuerpo quedara laxo entre sus brazos, inconsciente una vez más.

No se preocupó por aquel detalle, sabiendo lo cansado que se encontraba. Se permitió sonreír al saber que lo peor había pasado, que Steve se recuperaría. Escucho a lo lejos pasos acercándose a su habitación, sintiendo como sus propios ojos se cerraban producto del cansancio.

Momentos antes de quedarse dormido con el rubio entre sus brazos no pudo evitar pensar que quizás habría imaginado, tal vez por la emoción del momento o su extremo agotamiento, que por un momento los ojos de Steve se habían teñido de rojo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, pues como ven aunque no sea el capítulo que seguro muchos esperaban, era necesario. Sin estas pistas, no podría llegar a la trama principal de esta historia. Y recuerden que cualquier duda o sugerencia la aceptaré con gusto.  
> Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en la próxima!


	4. Cap 04: Enfrentamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus increíbles historias y personajes, no me pertenecen...  
> Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por no venir a actualizar antes, pero no había tenido tiempo. Prometo que la próxima vez traeré el siguiente cap dentro de un plazo más razonable.  
> También les pido disculpas, nuevamente, por cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

No se preocupó por aquel detalle, sabiendo lo cansado que se encontraba. Se permitió sonreír al saber que lo peor había pasado, que Steve se recuperaría. Escucho a lo lejos pasos acercándose a su habitación, sintiendo como sus propios ojos se cerraban producto del cansancio.

Momentos antes de quedarse dormido con el rubio entre sus brazos no pudo evitar pensar que quizás habría imaginado, tal vez por la emoción del momento o su extremo agotamiento, que por un momento los ojos de Steve se habían teñido de rojo…

xxxxx

Sentía su cuerpo agotado, sus músculos tensos y agarrotados, dificultándole cada movimiento. Con gran dificultad fue capaz de abrir los ojos, bostezando sonoramente mientras se incorporaba en su cama. Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en su rostro, sumido en una nube de felicidad. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había sido capaz de dormir un par de hora sin sufrir una de sus comunes pesadillas.

Tal era su estado de ensoñación que no se había percatado de donde estaba, hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a volver a su mente. Se sentó bruscamente, intentando ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible para ir en busca de Steve. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había desmayado, y cualquier cosa había podido pasar en el lapsus de esas horas.

Una mano en su hombro le distrajo de sus pensamientos, viendo sorprendido como Barnes le había detenido antes que saliera de la habitación. Se dio cuenta distraídamente que su brazo de metal no estaba, así como una pulsera con un rastreador brillaba en su muñeca derecha. 

El pelinegro aprovechó su estado de estupor para llevarle nuevamente a su cama, obligándolo a sentarse mientras revisaba rápidamente que ninguno de sus vendajes estuviera fuera de lugar o cubierto de sangre. Fue en ese momento que Tony se dio cuenta que su estado había sido peor del que había imaginado para que sus amigos le trataran, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su torso y muslos producto de sus bruscos movimientos.

-No deberías levantarte, Rhodas estará aquí pronto y si te ve de pie seguro me regañara por no vigilarte. Y si, esas no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero si eres al menos un poco inteligente puedes leer fácilmente lo que quiso decir entre sus amenazas-se dio cuenta que Tony aun miraba el lugar donde horas antes había estado su brazo de metal, alzándose de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto- los chicos me lo quitaron, era la condición que impusieron para que pudiera visitar a Stevie. No los culpo por no confiar en mí, entiendo que así se sientan más seguros. Pero si te preocupa…- frunció el ceño, pensando durante unos segundos sus siguientes palabras. Había pasado años recluido del contacto con otras personas que no le trataran como un arma, por lo que intentar ser empático con otros que no fueran el rubio le costaba horrores- si te preocupa Vision esta fuera, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Aunque si lo prefieres, puedo irme para que estés tranquilo-

Tony negó lentamente con la cabeza, aún inmerso en la bruma de la preocupación y el alivio. Al fijarse mejor pudo darse cuenta que al extremo de la habitación se encontraba su Capitán, con una sola vía conectada a su brazo y un par de máquinas vigilando sus signos vitales. Además de eso parecía que Steve se encontraba sumido en un apacible sueño, como si los eventos de las horas pasadas nunca hubiesen ocurrido. 

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?-murmuro aún confundido, dándose cuenta que luego de aquel toque ocasional el pelinegro se había alejado de él, manteniendo la distancia. Un brillo de cautela relucía en su rostro, pero luego de un rápido escrutinio se dio cuenta que este iba dirigido hacia el mismo-

-Romanov dijo que una vez que despertaras irías directamente en busca de Stevie, y que aunque todos lo intentaran detenerte sería casi imposible. Así que ellos decidieron mantenerlos en la misma habitación para evitar que escaparas. Al ver tu reacción, supongo que tenían razón, después de todo- durante unos instantes, fue capaz de atisbar la sombra de una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- y si te preguntas porque me dejaron permanecer aquí, a solas con ambos, es debido a que saben que soy incapaz de dañarlo. Al menos, no conscientemente…-la culpabilidad era más que notoria en su tono de voz, aunque por fuera pareciera tan imperturbable como siempre- es por eso que tampoco a ti te haría daño. Se cuán importante eres para él, aunque no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar antes. Por eso también quería disculparme contigo. De verdad…lo lamento por haberte golpeado. Entiendo si no crees en mí, pero quiero que sepas que nunca hice tal cosa por mi propia voluntad-

Seguro debía parecer ridículo en esos momentos, con la boca abierta de par en par; pero no había podido evitar sorprenderse ante la inesperada disculpa por parte del Soldado del Invierno. Al parecer su expresión había sido suficiente incluso para sacarle una nueva sonrisa al chico, mucho más notoria en esa ocasión.

Casi sin darse cuenta correspondió al gesto, pensando en lo que había dicho Steve antes de su enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto. Barnes no parecía haber hecho la masacre de la que se le había acusado, y aunque no podía asegurar nada sin pruebas, sentía una corazonada en su interior que le decía que su Capitán no estaba mintiendo. 

Podría tomar una decisión luego que Friday terminara la investigación sobre el incidente, pero solo escuchar a Bucky llamar de esa forma tan cariñosa al rubio era suficiente prueba para saber que aunque fuera un poco, él parecía estar recuperando parte de su humanidad y de su antigua personalidad. 

-Durante este tiempo…durante este año he podido recuperarme. No podía estar cerca de Steve mientras aun no fuera capaz de dominar mis instintos, pero gracias a él incluso he sido capaz de empezar a recordar…-su mirada se desvió hacia el chico, aun profundamente dormido, ajeno a su conversación- quizás se deba al suero, que está ayudando a mi cerebro a sanar. No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que por ese motivo…es que necesito hablar contigo una vez que él se recupere. Quizás me odiaras aún más por eso, pero ahora Steve es nuestra prioridad. Te prometo que luego que se recupere, te diré todo y me atendré a las consecuencias, seas cuales sean. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo…-

Su expresión y su voz denotaban lo serio que estaba siendo al respecto, y a pesar que la curiosidad había empezado a consumirle, entendía sus razones y estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Porque si lo que le había contado Susan era verdad…

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su respiración. Sabía que si eso era verdad, ahora mismo el rubio necesitaría todo el apoyo y la ayuda que pudieran brindarle. No le abandonarían una vez más. 

A pesar que luego de esa declaración Barnes parecía algo incómodo, siguió hablando con él, distrayéndole por completo. La mirada de suficiencia que le había dedicado antes que Vision le escoltara fuera de su habitación le había ayudado a entender, dándose cuenta que Bucky era realmente tan sobreprotector como Steve había mencionado una vez; y si eso significaba que para cuidarlo también debía mantener un ojo en él, lo haría sin dudarlo.

No se sorprendería si la terquedad y la férrea voluntad del chico se debieran a su estrecha relación con Barnes, o viceversa. Pero esos dos en ese aspecto eran tan parecidos que no sabía si sentirse aterrado o reír ante tal verdad.

Según Bucky le había dicho, Tony había estado inconsciente por casi un día. Esa era la principal razón por la que habían aplazado la reunión con el equipo hasta la mañana del día siguiente, esperando ver como evolucionaba la salud del rubio y que él despertara. Ellos habían pensado que su Capitán estaría en ese estado al menos algunas horas más, así que grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el chico había despertado poco después de la media noche, sonriendo con suavidad al notar su presencia.

-Debo ser muy afortunado para tener al gran Tony Stark a mi lado cada vez que despierto-bromeo Steve con la voz ronca, escupiendo un poco de sangre por el esfuerzo. Su garganta aún se encontraba muy herida, por lo que el castaño se apresuró a tomar un vaso con agua y ayudarle a beber hasta que su tos se calmó casi por completo-

Gracias…gracias por permanecer a mi lado a pesar que pedí explícitamente que no se acercaran. Pude hacerte daño, pero fue gracias a tu voz que logre encontrar mi camino de regreso. Que ahora este con vida, solo es gracias a ti…-

Fue gracias a esas palabras que Tony entendió lo que había intentado decir horas atrás, cuando le había encontrado después de la misteriosa explosión que no parecía tener fuente ni razón aparente. Abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo cada fase como un puñetazo en el estómago como la realización se abrió paso a través de él.

Contra su voluntad sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, dándose cuenta que gran parte del tiempo había estado consciente. Que el chico había sufrido durante horas esos horribles dolores, y que de no haber sido por el…si no le hubiese estado hablando…

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! ¡¿Qué crees que habría pasado si yo no fuera tan terco y hubiese acatado tus órdenes?! ¡¿Si no habría estado allí para ti?!- exclamó con ira, tomándole de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con un poco de fuerza- ¡¿Por qué no fuiste siquiera capaz de decirnos lo que ocurrió en tu misión?! ¡¡¿Qué te secuestraran y te torturaron durante meses sin que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la más mínima idea?!!-

Apenas esas palabras escaparon de sus labios se dio cuenta que la postura de Steve cambio por completo. Su mirada había pasado de una de asombro a otra llena de culpabilidad y temor, así como por primera vez vio algo en él que nunca habría esperado: la inseguridad.

Steve parecía siempre tan decidido y seguro, sin retractarse de sus palabras, que nunca había esperado verle de esa manera. Que él supiera su secreto más que hacerle sentir desnudo y expuesto, le había hecho dudar de sus propias convicciones.

Seguro su culpabilidad era palpable, pues el rubio le acerco lentamente hacia si hasta encerrarlo en sus brazos, sumergiéndole en un cálido y protector abrazo. Tony ni siquiera lucho contra ese gesto, sabiendo que ambos lo necesitaban, lo habían deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Esa era, sin duda alguna, la primera demostración de cariño y preocupación hacia el otro; pero los dos estaban lo suficientemente rotos y cansados para seguir luchando por su cuenta. Se necesitaban, y solo en ese momento se habían dado cuenta que lo que tanto habían buscado, estaba desde hace mucho tiempo a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y en el próximo cap se sabrá la verdad sobre Steve, o al menos una buena parte. Cualquier duda o consulta, como siempre, pueden dejarla en un comentario. Nos vemos en la próxima!


	5. Cap 05: Verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.  
> Hola! Antes que todo, quería pedir disculpas por el retraso con las actualizaciones. He tenido un par de problemas, se que no es una excusa, pero aún así lo lamento.  
> En este cap finalmente se sabrá parte de la verdad sobre Steve, y quizás sea un poco confuso, pues intente cambiar el método de narración. Si alguien no entiende puede escribirme, pero para evitar posibles errores, puse párrafos en cursiva que indican parte de los recuerdos de Tony. Una conversación que el tuvo en el pasado.  
> Mención especial a: Cris.Muchas gracias por comentar!

Seguro su culpabilidad era palpable, pues el rubio le acerco lentamente hacia si hasta encerrarlo en sus brazos, sumergiéndole en un cálido y protector abrazo. Tony ni siquiera lucho contra ese gesto, sabiendo que ambos lo necesitaban, lo habían deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Esa era, sin duda alguna, la primera demostración de cariño y preocupación hacia el otro; pero los dos estaban lo suficientemente rotos y cansados para seguir luchando por su cuenta. Se necesitaban, y solo en ese momento se habían dado cuenta que lo que tanto habían buscado, estaba desde hace mucho tiempo a su lado.

xxxxx

_-Luego de la batalla en Nueva York, cada uno de ustedes decidió seguir su propio camino. El Capitán, luego de pasar un par de semanas viajando por el país en su motocicleta, pidió que lo incorporáramos a las misiones de SHIELD. Nick aceptó, obviamente. Tener a alguien tan experimentado y poderoso nos daría una ventaja que hasta entonces no poseíamos. Todo fue bien durante unos meses, hasta esa misión-_

Las palabras de María Hill aún resonaban con fuerza en su mente, como si solo minutos atrás hubiera tenido esa fatal conversación con la chica.

Recordaba con claridad la incertidumbre consumiéndolo por dentro en el momento que habían llegado al Helicarrier, escondido en algún lugar del Pacífico por órdenes de Fury. Los médicos que habían atendido a Steve con mucha dificultad habían logrado estabilizarle, y para su furia, sabían tan poco de su condición como ellos. Esa había sido la razón por la que Susan se había encargado de liderarlos, porque era la única que sabía sobre Silver Surfer y lo que este podía hacer.

Nadie confiaba en ella, al menos no totalmente, pero era la única opción viable en ese momento. Y había sido en medio del caos cuando Hill había venido a su encuentro, pidiéndole que le acompañara a su oficina.

Volvió en sí al sentir como Rhodey ponía una mano en su hombro, dándole su completo apoyo. Su amigo podía leerlo a la perfección, y aunque no supiera que había pasado ese día con María ni la noche anterior con el Capitán, no había dudado un segundo en intentar reconfortarle.

Era bueno saber que a pesar de todo, sabía que tendría en quien apoyarse cuando las cosas se pusieran peor.

Su vista se desvió esta vez hacia el rubio, quien se encontraba dándoles la espalda, mirando por el enorme ventanal que había en su improvisada sala de reuniones. El chico había pedido estar presente a pesar de sus protestas, y aunque habían hecho lo imposible para que se quedara en cama al menos un par de días, estaban conscientes que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Era un milagro que Steve siguiera vivo, aún más que estuviera despierto y pudiese ponerse de pie por cuenta propia. Realmente no era una sorpresa, pues la terquedad era una de las mayores cualidades del chico. Eso, y su afán por cuidarles. Mientras él tuviera aún una onza de voluntad, no los dejaría solos.

_-Debido a las características de la zona, prácticamente desierta y aislada de todo rastro de civilización, estaría prácticamente incomunicado de nosotros por más de un mes. Steve estaba a cargo de un pequeño grupo, y al ser parte de nuestro mejor personal, creímos que ellos junto a su liderazgo serían suficientes-en ese momento la chica había hecho una pausa, mirándole a los ojos con tal culpabilidad que solo en ese entonces se había dado cuenta de la seriedad de cada una de sus palabras- nos equivocamos, y eso casi le costó la vida-_

Ahora cada uno estaba dando su propia versión de los hechos, buscando alguna laguna o detalle que pudiesen haber pasado por alto desde el incidente en Lagos hasta el momento en que le habían encontrado abrazando a Steve, ambos inconscientes, luego de la explosión que había destruido el lugar donde el chico estaba aislado.  
Apenas prestaba atención a lo que sus compañeros estaban diciendo, no lograba concentrarse a pesar que sabía, era importante prestar atención en esos momentos. Pero eran demasiado difícil de creer, una historia sin duda fantástica, pero completamente real.

Tan real que lograba enfurecerle, no solo por lo que había pasado, sino porque habían tantos detalles sueltos que no podían aun encontrar un modo de solucionar el lio en que estaban atrapados en esa ocasión.

Y aunque ahora entendía un poco más la situación, a pesar que sabía porque Silver Surfer había hecho eso con Steve, no podía dejar de sentir un intenso odio por él.  
_-Cuando se encontraban infiltrados en la base enemiga, los emboscaron, y Steve fue supuestamente el único que salió con vida. Lo querían para intentar quitarle el suero, y no fue hasta después de la caída de SHIELD que nos enteramos que ellos en realidad lo habían traicionado desde el inicio y lo habían entregado en bandeja de plata. No sabemos aún a que organización pertenecían, pero aunque HYDRA fue nuestra primera opción, nada es seguro ahora-_

Tony apretó los puños con fuerza, sin ser capaz de serenarse a pesar de estarlo intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que sabía la verdad la culpabilidad se había convertido en un peso que había sido capaz de soportar, y ahora que finalmente su Capitán había decidido contarles la verdad, sabía que la situación de todos era la misma. Solo bastaba ver sus rostros para darse cuenta de ello.

Pero conocía lo suficiente al rubio para saber que no les habría dicho nada, ni siquiera a él, para protegerlos y evitar esa situación. Steve sabía que se culparían por lo ocurrido, por lo que de no ser por Hill, seguro habría encontrado una forma de zafarse de sus interrogatorios y encontrar una excusa creíble para lo ocurrido.

No por nada era reconocido como uno de los mayores estrategas del último siglo. Ni por nada; tampoco, había sido capaz de ocultarles la verdad durante tanto tiempo.  
_-Debido al problema en las comunicaciones tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Pusimos demasiada responsabilidad en sus hombros sin detenernos a pensar que él también podría tener problemas, que quizás no sería capaz de abarcar todo por su cuenta- la voz de la pelinegra había temblado en ese momento, sin duda la primera vez que demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos por alguien que no fuera Fury. Algo que Tony sin duda entendía, pues el Capitán había sido capaz de colarse en el corazón de todos, incluido en el suyo propio- cuatro meses. Ese fue el tiempo que tardamos en encontrarle y ser capaz de rescatarle-_

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Si algo como eso hubiera pasado, estaríamos al tanto de ello!- Clint fue el primero en tomar la palabra, desesperado por negar esa irrefutable verdad. Nadie era capaz de creerlo, pero el silencio de Steve junto con la mirada que le dirigió fue respuesta más que suficiente-

_-La razón por la que ninguno de ustedes supo lo ocurrido, fue porque su rescate fue más bien improvisado. Solo por casualidad dimos con la base a la que le habían trasladado para ocultarlo de nuestro radar, y en menos de un par de horas lo teníamos de vuelta en la central de SHIELD más cercana-_

La tentación de salir corriendo de ese lugar era demasiada, sentía como poco a poco se asfixiaba en la atmosfera de tensión y miedo que se había formado a su alrededor. No era fácil estar allí, escuchando el relato del rubio años después de lo ocurrido. No cuando ellos pudieron hacer algo, no cuando habían vivido en una feliz ignorancia sin ser conscientes de cuanto estaba sufriendo su líder.

_-Le torturaron, utilizaron diversos métodos y drogas experimentales para mantenerlo bajo su control. Pero además de eso ellos usaron una especie de maquina…una que sumergió su mente en una especie de ilusión, en la que le hicieron creer que su vida era otra, que era otra persona ¿Qué con qué fin? No eres tan idiota como para no ser capaz de darte cuenta…-_

-Querían romperme, mostrarme lo que pude haber tenido si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras- a pesar que su tono era neutro y monótono, un brillo de dolor crudo y frio estaba presente en sus orbes- Ilusionarme con una vida feliz, y luego destrozarme cuando me diera cuenta de cual era mi realidad…-

Tony agachó la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentarse por más tiempo al rubio cara a cara. Había visto esa expresión en él la noche anterior, cuando le había consolado mientras Steve le contaba entre sollozos desgarradores y desolados la verdad de su propia boca.

Solo pensar todo lo que había pasado, el horrendo dolor y las experiencias traumáticas, era bastante para volverle loco. Pero aun peor, era darse cuenta que había estado batallando contra sus propios miedos y temores completamente solo. Tanto sufrimiento que una sola persona apenas será capaz de soportar, pero que a pesar de ello había decidido seguir con ellos y ser su líder; dándoles una familia y un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Algo que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de pagarle, sobre todo ahora al saber que podrían haberlo salvado, o al menos haber estado ahí cuando más los había necesitado…  
_-Pero antes que fuera capturado, el intentó desesperadamente ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Obviamente SHIELD estaba fuera de su alcance, podría delatar su posición incluso antes de pedirnos ayuda. Así que el recurrió a una de las pocas personas que conocía, sería capaz de sacarle de ese lio-_

La realización le había golpeado en ese momento, recordando una ocasión en que mientras reconstruía su torre, había recibido una llamada de Steve. La había ignorado, sin darle importancia en ese momento ni tampoco preguntarle al chico por ella cuando habían vuelto a toparse en otra misión de poca importancia. Durante mucho tiempo lo había olvidado, y solo en ese momento todo caía en su lugar.

_-Luego que logramos rescatarle, pidió que no les contáramos a nadie. Nick entendió sus razones, y creyendo que era lo mejor para el equipo, me ordeno a mí también que guardara silencio. Ahora ya no es mi jefe, y aunque he seguido a su lado porque compartimos los mismos ideales y aun lo respeto, creo que lo correcto en estos momentos es que sepas la verdad-_

Eso explicaba porque Fury había sido capaz de reconocer a la rubia cuando se reunieron en su primera junta de emergencia. La chica, Susan Storm, a pesar de verse sorprendida había asentido en reconocimiento. Pero le dolía pensar que la única razón por la que el ex Director poseía esa información era debido a que Steve, durante la semana que había pasado en la bahía médica, había hablado mientras tenia pesadillas.

-Creí durante todo este tiempo que todo había sido un sueño, tal y como ellos habían planeado. Era un deseo desesperado, pues todo había parecido tan real que era la única solución que había encontrado para poder seguir adelante. Pero ver a Silver Surfer me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores, que no se había tratado de un sueño en lo más mínimo…-

_-¿Pero por qué…por qué me dices esto a mí y no a los demás?-en esa ocasión su propia voz había sonado inestable y aterrada, la inmensidad de la situación había caído como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza-_

_-La razón por la que te estoy diciendo esto, es porque decidió confiar en ti. Sea la razón que sea, no llamo a algún otro Vengador, intentó ponerse en contacto contigo sin dudar. Claro, los agentes Barton y Romanov se encontraban en una misión en Italia, Thor estaba fuera del planeta y Bruce vivía contigo. Descartando a nuestro dios residente, pudo intentar llamar a cualquiera, pero no lo hizo. Por eso creo que él será capaz de hablar contigo, y la información que ahora tienes es solo el impulso necesario para que te cuente la verdad. De ti depende encontrar una forma de ayudarle. Por favor, no le defraudes una vez más…-_

La habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio, todos contenían la respiración a la espera de sus siguientes palabras; a pesar de que ya todos lo sabían cuáles serían, incluso antes de que Steve volviera a hablar:

-Al parecer algo debió salir mal en sus cálculos, pues de alguna forma mi alma a cabo en otro mundo. Renací en otro cuerpo con una nueva identidad, esa fue también mi vida. Susan es una prueba más que contundente de ello, y si Silver Surfer decidió involucrarme, o es que no tenía más opción o es necesario que yo actúe. No lo es, aún hay muchas cosas inciertas, pero creo que es hora de resolver esto. Y eso debo hacerlo tanto como Steve Rogers, así como Johnny Storm...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y para disculparme por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, traere el siguiente cap el día domingo. Nos vemos, hasta entonces!


	6. Cap 06: Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes o historias, no me pertenecen.  
> Hola a todos! Como prometí, les traje el siguiente cap dentro del plazo que me había propuesto. Se que esta parte de la historia en sí puede ser un poco aburrida, pero es necesaria, ya verán porque.  
> Desde las próximas actualizaciones en adelante, empezará la verdadera trama y los problemas.   
> Sin más que decir, les dejo con el cap de hoy.

-Al parecer algo debió salir mal en sus cálculos, pues de alguna forma mi alma a cabo en otro mundo. Renací en otro cuerpo con una nueva identidad, esa fue también mi vida. Susan es una prueba más que contundente de ello, y si Silver Surfer decidió involucrarme, o es que no tenía más opción o es necesario que yo actúe. No lo es, aún hay muchas cosas inciertas, pero creo que es hora de resolver esto. Y eso debo hacerlo tanto como Steve Rogers, así como Johnny Storm...-

xxxxx

Luego de finalizar con su relato, Steve prácticamente había huido de la habitación. Necesitaba ser capaz de serenarse, de evitar perder nuevamente el control y que algo parecido a la explosión que había destrozado el cuarto en el que le habían aislado sucediera otra vez.

Pero sin duda el motivo más importante de todos, es que sabía que no sería capaz de ver los rostros de sus amigos embargados por el dolor y la culpa.

Estaba consciente que no podría huir durante más tiempo, que solo retrasaría lo inevitable; pero tenía tanto miedo de ver en sus miradas el rechazo por lo que había hecho, que sus deseos de desaparecer solo lograban aumentar. 

Estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo que fuera necesario, aunque eso significara perder su cargo en el equipo. No merecía ser su líder, no después de no ser capaz de confiar en ellos con uno de los mayores problemas a los que se había enfrentado en su vida. O vidas, si se fijaba en los tecnicismos. 

Era por esa misma razón que no refutaría sus decisiones, ya había hecho mucho daño y había roto su confianza. En la peor de las situaciones el equipo quedaría vulnerable por sus decisiones, y solo pensar en ello hacía que la culpa en su interior aumentara cada vez más.

Dio una rápida mirada al reloj que siempre llevaba consigo, suspirando audiblemente antes de volver a paso lento a la sala de reuniones. Se paró frente a la puerta, cerrando los ojos durante unos momentos mientras respiraba profundamente, intentando infundirse un poco de valor. 

Llevó la mano al pomo y la abrió con lentitud, casi como si temiera que dentro del cuarto hubiese una fiera dispuesta a atacarle. Esbozó una sonrisa falsa, aquella mueca a la que se había acostumbrado a usar desde que era solo un niño. No podía permitir derrumbarse ahora, tenía que seguir mostrándose fuerte aunque por dentro el cansancio y el agotamiento le estuvieran superando. 

Había perdido la cuenta de las pocas veces que había sonreído con sinceridad en su vida, y aún más las pocas ocasiones en que lo había hecho desde que había despertado en ese nuevo siglo. 

Pero eso ya no importaba, tenía que ser capaz de soportar un poco más. Había preferido ganarse su odio y desprecio con tal que conservaran sus vidas. No habría tomado esa decisión tan egoísta de no haber estado tan desesperado. Una elección de la que a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Porque por más que le doliera, sabía que había sido lo correcto. 

Si hubiese hablado con ellos antes, las cosas seguro habrían resultado peor. Posiblemente no le hubiesen creído, o habrían tenido que cargar con un enorme peso mientras intentaban enfocarse en nuevas misiones en las que debían salvar al mundo. También Silver Surfer pudo haberles hecho daño, pues conocía a ese ser lo suficiente para saber que tomaría las medidas necesarias por el bien común.

Él ya se había sacrificado una vez para evitar más muertes, y que estaba completamente seguro que lo habría vuelto a hacer si hubiese podido frenar por su cuenta la nueva amenazan que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Pero ya que no podía, había recurrido a él. Y si le conocían, así como sus poderes y su forma de ataque, el no habría duda en hacer lo necesario para detenerles. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. 

Apenas puso pie en la habitación, un silencio mortal se instaló en el ambiente. Solo las respiraciones agitadas de sus amigos rompían aquella tensa atmosfera, dándose cuenta de lo alterados que aún se encontraban a pesar que había estado cerca de media hora fuera del lugar.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que había huido, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos mostraría abiertamente su ira mientras él se encontrara presente. Que no mostrarían de buenas a primera lo mal que se sentían hasta que fueran capaces de calmarse, aunque fuese solo un poco. 

Tony, quien sabía la verdad desde el día anterior cuando finalmente se había atrevido a hablar, era el único que permanecía en relativa calma. En esos momentos se encontraba tecleando furiosamente quien sabe que en su ordenador portátil, y por el brillo maniaco en su mirada, que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería. Pero conocía lo suficiente al chico como para notar la ligera tensión en su cuerpo, y como de vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban en el resto.

Tony…esta vez, una sonrisa un poco más sincera, surco sus labios. Estaba consciente que sin su ayuda, él seguramente habría muerto o, sencillamente, habría sucumbido ante el dolor y la locura. Había estado ahí en todo momento, le había brindado su apoyo y le había sacado de su desesperación. 

Nunca podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él, cada pequeño detalle que había cambiado su vida desde el instante en que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Tony era una de las pocas razones que le había dado sentido a ese siglo en que se había visto obligado a vivir, uno de las pocas personas en las que había sido capaz de encontrar un hogar.

Y sí, quizás el castaño le hubiese perdonado después de la extensa reprimenda que le había dado, pero sabía mejor que nadie que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo. Solo recordar cómo le había mirado, tan roto y devastado, le hacía sentirse como el peor patán en el universo.

Y ahora, al ver las mismas expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos, solo lograban acrecentar ese sentimiento.

Un fuerte puñetazo hizo contacto con su mejilla, no lo suficientemente agresivo para romper su pómulo, pero si lo suficiente como para causarle un dolor punzante en la zona que había sido golpeado. No le sorprendía que fuera justamente Natasha quien hubiese tomado la delantera, pues ella había sido una amiga íntima desde que había retomado sus misiones después de ese incidente, y no le había dicho palabra alguna al respecto. 

Mantuvo su postura firme, pero a pesar de la confianza que podría aparentar, realmente estaba dispuesto a recibir la paliza que la pelirroja tenía preparada para él. Pero al parecer su sumisión había sido notoria incluso para ella, pues bajo su brazo casi al instante, resoplando con evidente molestia antes de encerrarle en un abrazo protector.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que lo había visto venir, pero nunca había recibido una demostración de cariño como esa de su parte. Ni siquiera durante las incontables ocasiones en las que había acabado en el hospital, más de alguna al borde de la muerte, se había ganado más de una sonrisa que lindaba entre la preocupación y el alivio, así como un golpe juguetón en su brazo cuando finalmente los médicos le daban de alta. 

No, eso era completamente nuevo. Y quizás fuese por eso que, una vez más, rompió a llorar.

Estaba cansado, hastiado de seguir mostrándose así de débil y vulnerable; pero en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la espía y dejarse llevar. La pequeña sonrisa que la pelirroja le regalo, le dijo que esta había sido su intención desde el principio, pues mientras ella acariciaba con cariño el corto cabello de su nuca en una perfecta distracción, el resto del equipo se acercó a él y les encerró en un abrazo grupal. 

Era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta del mudo mensaje que escondía ese gesto, sabiendo que todos y cada uno de ellos le habían perdonado por lo que había hecho. A pesar de eso no creía merecer nada cercano al perdón, mucho menos por una mentira tan grande como esa.

-Antes que digas alguna estupidez, tal y como un “no merezco su perdón”, deberías saber que en realidad no hay nada que perdonar- Sam se atrevió a tomar la palabra, poniendo una mano en su hombro en un gesto de confort. Ellos habían estrechado su relación desde el incidente de SHIELD, y podía decir con orgullo que ambos eran muy buenos amigos desde entonces- hombre, tener que soportar algo así y ser capaz de seguir adelante por tu propia cuenta solo hace que mi respeto por ti aumente. Eso no quiere decir que no esté molesto por tu decisión de guardar silencio, pero entiendo tus motivos y te admiro por ello. Eso solo te hace un héroe mucho mayor de lo que había imaginado, Steve-

-Wilson tiene razón, Cap. Si, fuiste un idiota de primera, y aunque creí que ese puesto lo tenía ganado Stark-el arquero guardo silencio durante unos instantes, disfrutando del coro de maldiciones que Tony le regaló debido a su comentario- eres realmente un héroe. Tú nunca tomas decisiones sin pensar primero en los demás. Y luego de todo lo que hemos vivido los últimos días, me queda más que claro que sabías lo que hacías-

Wanda se acercó esta vez a él, tomando con suavidad sus manos entre las suyas. Steve no pudo más que mirarla un poco asombrado, abrumado en cierta medida por las atenciones y el cariño latente que el equipo le regalaba en esos momentos. 

-Después de la muerte de Pietro, creí que lo había perdido todo. Pero tú y Clint me ayudaron a seguir adelante, a encontrar una nueva familia en los Vengadores. Un día me dijiste que: “Somos un equipo de personas y seres rotos, devastados y que sin duda habíamos sufrido mucho a lo largo del transcurso de sus vidas. Gente que no era capaz de encajar en ningún lugar debido a sus heridas, pero que éramos capaces de trabajar perfectamente el uno junto al otro justamente por ese mismo motivo. Las batallas nos habían unido, y que ya no solo se trataba de ser compañeros de armas, sino que se habían formado lazos prácticamente indestructibles desde que habíamos decidido confiar nuestra vida a los demás. Amigos, la segunda familia que uno elige. Y tú, si quieres, puedes ser parte de ella. Te prometo que no te defraudaremos, y aunque tu hermano no esté aquí, te daremos el hogar que te mereces”- en ese momento el rubio estaba sin habla, sin creer que la chica fuera capaz de recordar con exactitud el discurso que le había dado cuando ella se había vuelto un Vengador de manera oficial- te seré sincera y confesare que en un principio no lo creí, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no mentías. Fuiste capaz de ir tan lejos incluso para aceptar la culpa por mis acciones en Sokovia y Lagos…me di cuenta que tenías razón: finalmente tenía una familia, ya no estaría sola nunca más. Quizás no fuiste capaz de confiarnos esa parte de tu pasado, pero si lo hiciste con lo más importante: nos confiaste tu vida, tus sueños e ideales. Es nuestro turno de protegerlos, y no planeamos decepcionarte-

Poco a poco ella soltó el agarre en sus manos, haciéndole señas a Bucky, quien se encontraba de pie a solo un par de metros de ellos. Parecía indeciso e inseguro, pero esta vez fue su turno de darle un fuerte abrazo. 

El rubio no dudo en corresponder aquel contacto, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había esperado por algo así. Desde que había descubierto que su mejor amigo estaba vivo lo único que había deseado era poder salvarle, darle otra oportunidad para rehacer su vida.

No era tan estúpido, pues estaba consciente que años de torturas no desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sabía que quizás su Bucky nunca volvería, pero se conformaba si era capaz de brindarle el apoyo y la seguridad que necesitaba luego de escapar de HYDRA. Pero parecía que por alguna razón, por algún extraño milagro, el pelinegro poco a poco parecía recuperar su vieja personalidad.

-Quizás no conozca personalmente a ningún miembro de tu equipo, y sé que a todos les he dado muchos problemas, pero si hay algo que se en que todos estamos de acuerdo es que eres un enorme idiota. No en balde te he llamado así durante años, Stevie-una suave pero sincera risa escapo de sus labios, como si estuviera perdido en los recuerdos de su infancia, mucho antes siquiera que ambos acabaran enlistados en el ejército- estaba preocupado, recuerdo que en el momento en que caí del tren lo único que podía pensar es que me pesaba dejarte solo. Durante años solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro, y creí que con esa tímida personalidad tuya quizás…quizás no serias capaz de conseguirlo. Pero me alegra saber que me equivoque, que finalmente tienes a personas en las que puedes confiar de esta manera-casi no fue capaz de reaccionar al sentir como Bucky besaba suavemente su frente, un gesto de cariño y consuelo que siempre le había dedicado cuando las cosas iban de mal en peor en su vida. De niños habían sufrido por el hambre y las enfermedades muchas veces, pero esa era una forma efectiva en la que el pelinegro podía demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara- no sabes cuánto agradezco que me salvaras, y me siento un idiota por huir tanto tiempo; pues al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien me regreso mis recuerdos y mi humanidad. Pero quiero que te metas esto en esa testaruda cabeza tuya: sigues siendo mi hermano, y eso no cambiara nunca. Eso significa que te protegeré, no dejare que algo como eso vuelva a ocurrir-

Finalmente, la única persona que no se había atrevido a hablar hasta ese momento se acercó a él. Susan le miraba analíticamente, como si estuviera estudiándole. No era la primera vez que era el receptor de esa mirada, pero la sonrisa que le regalaba elimino rápidamente cualquier inseguridad que pudo sentir hasta ese momento. 

Era exactamente la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado en los mejores momentos de su vida, ese silencioso “estoy orgullosa de ti” que tanto había extraño durante esos años alejado de ella.

-Lo que todos ellos han dicho es cierto, Johnny. Y no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que ellos hayan confiado en ti y te hayan dejado ser su líder- extrañamente, escuchar ese nombre de sus labios parecía tan correcto como lo Steve. Ambos eran dos caras, dos partes de su alma, y ella era una parte fundamental de una de ellas- siempre supe que llegarías lejos, y aunque las circunstancias sean diferentes, sigo pensando que mi hermano sigue allí, en tu corazón- la sonrisa de la chica se amplió ligeramente, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla- ten presente siempre que, pase lo que pase, yo también estaré aquí para apoyarte. Estabas destinado a grandes cosas, y luego que tus amigos me contaran quien eres en este mundo, supe que finalmente lo habías logrado. Tu fuerza de voluntad es impresionante, y ha sido gracias a ella que has llegado tan lejos. Nunca me equivoque sobre ti, estoy muy orgullosa, hermanito-

Steve llevó sus manos a su rostro, intentando limpiar con algo de torpeza las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar una amplia y verdadera sonrisa que esta vez surcaba sus labios, sintiendo que finalmente todo era como siempre debió ser. Que tenía una razón válida para ser feliz, que sus amigos no le odiaban por lo que había hecho, y que se había reunido con su familia una vez más. 

-Pero… ¿Están seguros de esto? Silver Surfer me devolvió mi antigua vida porque era necesario, pero ya he sido lo suficientemente egoísta con ustedes. No puedo pedirles que me sigan, ni mucho menos arrastrarlos a una batalla de la que seguramente no saldremos vivos- su buen ánimo aminoró un poco, recordando las razones por las que la rubia estaba ahí y el había recuperado su fuerza- no saben…ni siquiera yo puedo expresar en palabras lo dichoso que me siento por su apoyo, es más de lo que podría pedir ¿Pero esto? Ya suficientes problemas les he causado por mis decisiones en el pasado, sobre todo con el gobierno-

De haber sido otra la situación seguro habría estallado en sonoras carcajadas, pues ver a todos mirándole con las cejas alzadas y una expresión que seguro significaba “realmente eres un idiota” bastaba para hacerle sonreír. 

Tony, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que él, rodeo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Casi al instante se apoyó en el contacto, relajándose. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de lo fácilmente que podía estallar en peleas con el castaño, que su sola presencia bastaba para hacerle sentir seguro y cuidado.

O eso fue hasta que vio la sonrisa come mierda jugando en sus labios, sabiendo que no le esperaba nada bueno de sus siguientes palabras.

-Tal y como ha dicho Legolas, es realmente extraño escucharte hablar como yo. Esto de las teorías de universos paralelos ya no es tan loco como pensé en un principio-sus mejillas enrojecieron con fuerza ante su comentario, controlando el pequeño puchero que había estado a punto de hacer- entiendo que aun tengas dudas, pero nos conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no daremos marcha atrás. No importa el gobierno, ni lo que piense la gente. Lo más importante eres tú, y no te dejaremos de lado. Si alguien vuelve a mencionarlo, lo negare, pero lo que dijo Nat una vez es verdad: “no van a poner a ninguno de nosotros en prisión. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos necesitan”. En otras palabras: separados perderemos, unidos venceremos. Tú lo dijiste una vez, y siempre ha dado resultado. Es hora de mostrarle a todos lo que somos capaces de hacer los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Es hora de hacer honor a nuestro nombre y vengarnos de quienes te han hecho esto a ti. No dejaremos, ni ahora ni nunca, volver a verte sufrir-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y planeo volver por aquí entre el martes y miércoles con la próxima actualización. Nos estamos viendo, hasta entonces!


	7. Cap 07: Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.  
> Hola a todos! Logré finalmente actualizar, aunque me demoré un poco más de lo que había planeado. Tal y como había mencionado antes, desde este capítulo empieza finalmente a desarrollarse la trama de la historia y el drama, si se quiere ver de esa manera.

-Tal y como ha dicho Legolas, es realmente extraño escucharte hablar como yo. Esto de las teorías de universos paralelos ya no es tan loco como pensé en un principio-sus mejillas enrojecieron con fuerza ante su comentario, controlando el pequeño puchero que había estado a punto de hacer- entiendo que aun tengas dudas, pero nos conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no daremos marcha atrás. No importa el gobierno, ni lo que piense la gente. Lo más importante eres tú, y no te dejaremos de lado. Si alguien vuelve a mencionarlo, lo negare, pero lo que dijo Nat una vez es verdad: “no van a poner a ninguno de nosotros en prisión. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos necesitan”. En otras palabras: separados perderemos, unidos venceremos. Tú lo dijiste una vez, y siempre ha dado resultado. Es hora de mostrarle a todos lo que somos capaces de hacer los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Es hora de hacer honor a nuestro nombre y vengarnos de quienes te han hecho esto a ti. No dejaremos, ni ahora ni nunca, volver a verte sufrir-

xxxxx

Luego de todo lo que había pasado, de estar al borde de la muerte y tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros en una guerra, el ánimo de Steve finalmente parecía mejorar. Se sentía bien, feliz, y por primera vez en años estaba sonriendo sinceramente.

La conversación que había tenido con sus compañeros había devuelto la confianza que por mucho tiempo había creído perdida. No negaría que luego de ver a Silver Surfer había pensado que, si sobrevivía y su cuerpo era capaz de soportar, solo aplazaría su muerte hasta el momento en que se enfrentara contra la siguiente amenaza. Había planeado mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente para proteger a aquellos que le importaban, pero ahora estaba seguro que podría salir adelante sin dudarlo.

Estaba consciente que más adelante tendría que tomar decisiones que podrían cambiar su vida por completo, pero de momento solo planeaba centrarse en el ahora. Concentrarse en lo que podía hacer y una vez que ganaran, enfrentarse a esa sentencia con la frente en alto.

Se dirigió trotando hacia el salón donde debían encontrarse sus amigos en esos momentos, sabiendo que faltaba poco para la cena. Sam había pasado casi toda la tarde con él, ayudándolo con su rehabilitación. Súper soldado o no, su cuerpo aún se encontraba bastante débil y solo gracias a su voluntad había sido capaz de ponerse de pie esa mañana.  
Estaba sanando tan rápido como siempre, eso era obvio, pero si quería evitar nuevas lesiones debía empezar con un entrenamiento muy diferente a los que estaba habituado. Daba las gracias a su amigo por eso, quien se había dirigido a su propia habitación a bañarse antes de reunirse con el resto. 

Una nueva sonrisa surcó su rostro. Quizás fuera bajo circunstancias como esas, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al pensar que todos compartirían una comida juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Bucky también estaba mejorando increíblemente rápido, ya fuera por el tiempo que había intentado salir del control mental por su cuenta o que los últimos eventos le habían hecho recordar su vieja amistad. Estaba casi seguro que se trataba de esa última opción, pues su comportamiento cada vez le recordaba más a su antigua personalidad. Quizás la haber estado tan cerca de morir había logrado que su instinto protector hacia el volviera, no por nada había sido el pelinegro quien le había rescatado una y otra vez durante sus peleas antes del suero.

Y Susan…bueno, no había tenido tiempo de hablar a solas con ella. Apenas había estado despierto cerca de un día, y solo la había visto en la reunión de esa mañana. Solo sabía que había sido interrogada por Clint y Natasha, y al parecer había ayudado a Tony con su teoría sobre los universos paralelos durante las horas pasadas.

Habría deseado presente en esa conversación, solo para molestar un poco al genio.

Antes había decidido pensar que todo era un sueño, abandonar esos recuerdos y sepultarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero ahora que sabía que era verdad, tenía más que presente que ahora poseía otras habilidades.

No solo era un artista, sino que también científico y mecánico. No por nada como Johnny había logrado entrar a la NASA siendo tan joven, e incluso pilotar esa nave espacial antes del incidente que cambiaría por completo su vida. 

Pero así como habían cambios, otras cosas como su afición a las motos o su amor por la adrenalina seguían presentes en ambas vidas.

Aun se sentía renuente a mostrar ese lado de su personalidad, pues su propias costumbres le impedían dejar ver ese lado que solo Susan y quizás Bucky, habían conocido a la perfección. Había sido criado en otro tiempo, luego se había convertido en militar y líder de si quipo. Tenía que tener una personalidad ejemplar, por lo que dejarse llevar y sacar a la luz su lado infantil y descuidado era difícil. Antes lo había logrado solo porque no recordaba la enorme responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros.

Pero quizá…solo quizá podría divertirse un poco al ver el rostro de asombro de Tony cuando se diera cuenta que eran más parecidos de lo que creía respecto a la ciencia.  
Entró al salón, saludando a sus amigos y a otros ex miembros de SHIELD que había conocido años atrás. Aún mantenía esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la que desapareció rápidamente al ver al castaño y a su hermana hablando. O más bien, a Tony intentando coquetear con ella.

Si, quizás entendiera la razón tras ello, pues era difícil encontrar a una chica que supiera tanto sobre ciencia, y más se especializara en algunas ramas de investigación como lo había hecho Susan. Pero poco a poco los celos empezaron a embargarle, dirigiéndose a ambos con una expresión que estaba seguro, llamó la atención de más de uno.

-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!-al parecer ese grito había bastado no solo para congelar al castaño, sino que también al resto. Y es que no podía evitarlo, pero siempre había sido demasiado protector con la chica. Habían tenido una infancia difícil, y luego de la muerte de su padre le había tocado a él suplir su lugar. No por nada también había jodido y molestado a Reed luego que se habían reencontrado. Tenía que saber que el hombre iba enserio o si su hermana terminaría sufriendo nuevamente por sus estupideces- sé que te lo había dicho antes, pero realmente no me molesta tu actitud. No es eso, solo quiero dejarte en claro que no puedes intentar coquetear con Sue porque ella…-todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver la expresión de la rubia, dando un par de pasos atrás sabiamente- No, olvida lo que dije. Ella puede ponerte en tu lugar por su cuenta-

Si bien había escuchado un par de risitas, seguramente por su comportamiento fuera de lugar, que podía ser entendible hasta cierto punto porque la chica era su hermana. Mostrarse protector no era raro, lo que sí lo era, era la expresión aterrada y desconcertada que portaba el castaño en esos momentos. 

Las carcajadas se habían dejado sentir con fuerza en la habitación, y ni siquiera él pudo evitar contagiarse al notar como el genio se escondía tras su espalda. Susan seguramente se había sorprendido al conocer a alguien con una personalidad tan parecida a la que había tenido él tanto tiempo atrás, pero su entrada había bastando para sacarle de esa bruma de confusión.

No había dudado un segundo en enfrentarse a Tony, quien había intentado disculparse con ella al enterarse que estaba casada. Era lo mismo que el había tratado de decir antes que la expresión asesina de Susan cortara en seco su discurso. 

Sabía que de seguir defendiéndola cuando ella podía hacerlo por su cuenta, le habría puesto en una situación peor que la que estaba viviendo el pobre chico.

-Sabía que ese carácter tuyo debía venir de familia- susurro Tony solo para ellos dos, haciéndolo reír nuevamente al notar su sonrisa cómplice- te compadezco, Steve. Ella se parece demasiado a Pepper…da miedo saber que hay otras personas así en el mundo. Exceptuando a Nat, claro. Nadie puede compararse en el nivel de terror que puede provocar con solo una mirada-

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante la mención de la CEO de empresas Stark, sorprendido al notar un cambio en el castaño respecto a ella. Si bien aún sonaba un poco herido, recordando a la perfección que el mismo había admitido que su relación no iba por buen camino, parecía más compuesto que antes.

Y no solo eso, sino que quizás también estaba más…más feliz. No entendía el motivo, pero le alegraba de sobremanera ver que el tinte de miseria había desaparecido casi por completo de su mirada. 

Fuera de ese incidente, la cena continuó sin contratiempos. Bromearon un poco, recordando los viejos tiempos o memorando las batallas que habían compartido como equipo. Fue casi al final de la misma, cuando el tema sobre el siguiente curso a seguir salió a colación de la boca del propio Nick Fury.

El ex director de SHIELD, para el asombro de muchos, parecía dispuesto a ayudarles sin importarles la decisión que tomaran. Al parecer, la idea que existían otros universos que podrían influir en el propio había bastado para ponerlo nervioso. 

Habían dado muchas propuestas, aunque una de las más aceptadas fue cerrar el portal que había traído a Susan allí, al menos temporalmente. La rubia había explicado que había aparecido en ese mundo de improviso, solo horas antes de su enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto. 

A pesar de su confusión inicial había escuchado sobre el conflicto que ellos tenían, y su rostro había aparecido en las noticias. Susan le había reconocido casi al instante, y había vagado por la ciudad en busca de información. Solo gracias al alboroto que habían causado, ella había llegado a tiempo para ver el desenlace de la batalla contra Silver Surfer.  
Aun no tenían información nueva sobre él, ni tampoco otro avistamiento registrado, pero Tony y ella se habían encargado de vigilar el portal a distancia y se habían dado cuenta que aún se encontraba abierto.

-Si ese portal aún sigue allí es porque debemos regresar. Silver Surfer no habría hecho esto si no habría necesitado que Johnny vuelva a ser él por un tiempo, y la razón más acertada por la que me trajo aquí también seguro fue para convencerlos a todos que no es una simple coincidencia. Debe estar pasando algo realmente peligroso para que él esté actuando- fue la propia Susan quien negó esa posibilidad, manteniéndose firme, sin dejarse amedrentar por las miradas que le dedicaron algunos de sus compañeros. Sabía que a ninguno le daba gracia viajar a otra dimensión, pero más aún se veían sorprendidos al ver las patentes similitudes entre su personalidad y la suya- no sé cómo es que sabe tanto, pues el que existía en nuestro mundo murió. Yo creí que se trataba de su propia versión que había nacido en este universo, estoy segura que hay algo más pero no podremos descubrirlo hasta que nos encontremos con él otra vez. Si queremos respuestas, tendremos que ir. No hay otra opción, considerando que no tenemos mucho tiempo a nuestro favor- 

-En ese caso no podemos dejar que vayan solos. Confío en lo que dices, y también sé que Cap ira de todas maneras. En terquedad nadie le gana- Clint les sonrió ampliamente, cruzándose de brazos con decisión- entiendo que tú seas su hermana, pero nosotros somos su equipo. No lo dejaremos solo ni lo defraudaremos otra vez-

-Y para conseguirlo, supongo que nos tendremos que dividir-Tony fue el siguiente en hablar, poniéndose de pie mientras jugaba con un par de pantallas holográficas- pero antes de ello hay que aclarar ciertos puntos, pues tenían razón sobre Barnes. Él no fue el culpable del atentado, es inocente-

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Capitán al darse cuenta que finalmente tenían pruebas, información que les daría una oportunidad de mostrar la inocencia de Bucky ante el resto del mundo. Pero ese alivio temporal duro poco, recordando lo que el pelinegro le había contado sobre el resto de los soldados del invierno.

Habían muchas cosas que hacer, y como bien había dicho la rubia, muy poco tiempo, por lo que tendrían que dividirse en cuatro equipos y actuar simultáneamente antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un primer grupo iría a detener a Zemo y sus planes. Vision, Sam y T`Challa serían los encargados de ello. El rey de Wakanda se había ofrecido voluntario luego de pedirle disculpas a Bucky por intentar matarlo, sabiendo que se había dejado llevar por el deseo de venganza. Si todo resultaba bien, volvería con el culpable y ayudaría a Rhodey y Hill, quienes irían con el gobierno y mientras que intentaban quitar los cargos del resto del equipo, les darían un poco más de tiempo para actuar.

Wanda y Scott irían a la base donde habían mantenido preso a Steve durante esos cuatro meses, en busca de pistas que podrían ayudarlos. Y siempre y cuando hubieran cambios significativos, ella sería la encargada de viajar a través del portal. Debido a sus poderes, era la más indicada para el trabajo.

Finalmente; Bucky, Natasha, Clint y Tony les acompañarían. No solo se debía a que ellos eran parte del equipo original, sino porque se compenetraban mejor y porque necesitarían todo el apoyo que pudiesen conseguir. Y si bien habían tenido sus dudas sobre Barnes, él ya era capaz de luchar y si las cosas se salían de control, Steve era el único capaz de detenerle o sacarle de sus retrocesos.

Antes de salir, volverían a poner su brazo. Luego se dirigirían a buscar el portal y si aún era estable, lo cruzarían esperando que las comunicaciones no murieran al cambiar de universo.

Al parecer el tiempo transcurrido entre ambos mundos era distinto, no en balde Steve tenía recuerdos hasta poco después de cumplir veinte años; mientras que en ese mundo, apenas si habían pasado cuatro meses. Esa era la única ayuda extra que tendrían, rezando porque los últimos eventos hubiesen creado alteraciones y ocurriera exactamente lo contrario.

De los demás dependía encontrar las pistas que faltaban y llegar a un acuerdo con el gobierno. De ellos, evitar que ambos mundos evitaran por colapsar.  
Era una gran tarea, quizás la mayor a la que se habían enfrentado como equipo. Pero Steve no podía evitar sentirse orgullo al darse cuenta que no solo la confianza entre ellos había regresado; sino que también todos finalmente estaban actuando en sincronía, ayudándose los unos a los otros.

Luego de afinar un par de detalles todos abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose a sus propias habitaciones antes que tuvieran que partir a la mañana siguiente en sus respectivas misiones. Aunque el rubio; por su parte, tomó el camino contrario y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio donde sabia, encontraría a Tony.

Sabía que primero debía aclarar ciertas cosas con el antes que empezara la misión, consciente que había cometido suficientes errores al ocultarle cosas en el pasado. Si decidía volver a arriesgarse por el no podían haber más mentiras de por medio, y mientras esperaba que el genio saliera a recibirle, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás esa sería la última vez que el chico no le mirara con odio o repugnancia.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto con suavidad, notando de buenas a primera la tensión en su compañero y la mirada seria que le había dirigido-

-Tenemos que hablar…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y quizás alguien pueda adivinar que es lo que quiere hablar Steve con Tony. Traeré el siguiente cap a más tardar el sábado, nos vemos entonces!


	8. Cap 08: Confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.  
> Finalmente logré actualizar jeje tuve bastantes problemas para escribir la continuación de hoy, ya verán luego a lo que me refiero. Creanme cuando les digo que di todo lo que tenía por escribir lo mejor que pude esta parte particular de mi historia. En las notas del final daré una aclaración más amplia, pues se que quizás a muchos les desagrade o les moleste.  
> Les pido disculpas por lo corto del cap, el segundo más corto, creo. Pero a mi me gustó el resultado final, y creí innecesario alargarlo más.

Sabía que primero debía aclarar ciertas cosas con el antes que empezara la misión, consciente que había cometido suficientes errores al ocultarle cosas en el pasado. Si decidía volver a arriesgarse por el no podían haber más mentiras de por medio, y mientras esperaba que el genio saliera a recibirle, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás esa sería la última vez que el chico no le mirara con odio o repugnancia.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto con suavidad, notando de buenas a primera la tensión en su compañero y la mirada seria que le había dirigido-

-Tenemos que hablar…-

**xxxxx**

Por primera vez en muchos años, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno. Pues como siempre, la verdad era cientos de veces más dolorosa que la dulce ignorancia; y aunque creía haber sido capaz de superar ese tema, solo ahora se daba cuenta cuan profundo le había afectado.

Recordaba con claridad la mirada que Steve le había dedicado, el dolor furioso en su mirada cuando le había dicho eso. La culpabilidad extrema que seguro había sentido cuando había golpeado con tal fuerza su rostro, que el rubio había perdido el equilibrio durante unos momentos. El brillo destrozado en sus orbes, cuando le había gritado que no se acercara y que le dejara solo.

El enfado ardía profundamente en su interior en esos momentos, sentía que sus emociones se habían descontrolado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero eso quizás se debía a que después de la muerte de sus padres no había tenido tiempo de sufrir por ellos o compadecerse a sí mismo; pues debía ser capaz de seguir adelante, terminar sus estudios y sacar a industrias Stark abandonada.

Pero ahora…ahora finalmente sus sentimientos salían a flote. Solo una frase, una mísera oración había bastado para derrumbar las paredes en su corazón.

Por años se había preguntado si realmente había sido un accidente el que había cobrado las vidas de Howard y Maria Stark, pues la tecnología de su empresa era la mejor del planeta. Una falla mecánica no sonaba muy convincente, pero nunca en su vida había imaginado que se trataba de eso:

_-Bucky…no, fue el soldado del invierno quien mato a tus padres, Tony-_

Saber que Barnes, ese chico que había llegado a conocer en los últimos días era el causante, rompía su corazón. No solo porque se trataba del viejo amigo del Capitán; sino porque entendía el doble significado de las palabras de Steve y, muy en el fondo, estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

No había sido Bucky, era el Soldado del Invierno quien había acabado con la vida de sus padres. Ese ser que había surgido en los confines de HYDRA, producto de años de torturas, experimentos y lavados de cerebro para que perdiera su memoria.

James Barnes era un hombre jovial y con un sentido del humor muy parecido al propio, que se preocupaba en extremo por aquellos a los que quería y no dudaba en dar todo por ellos. La primera charla civilizada que habían tenido le había dejado en claro que poco a poco, el chico estaba retornando a su vieja personalidad, y que incluso le había cuidado importándole poco que horas atrás habían estado en bandos contrarios en una pelea.

Recordaba claramente que él le había dicho que había algo que debía contarle, y no dudaba en lo más mínimo que se trataba de ello. Le había dicho que no le importaban las consecuencias que trajeran sus actos, de no contarle de inmediato sobre el asesinato de sus padres, pero ahora entendía un poco porque había guardado silencio.

El odio ahora le dominaba, el dolor era demasiado grande para poder mantener a raya sus impulsos. Y si él se hubiese enterado en esos momentos, cuando el rubio aún se encontraba grave tras el incidente con Silver Surfer, quizás el panorama sería muy distinto.

Bucky temía por su amigo, no podía culparlo que deseara contarle todo luego que ese lío llegara a su fin.

Ahora estaba consciente que el enfado que sentía hacia el rubio tardaría en desaparecer, que se encontraba herido por su desconfianza; pero aunque él no había hecho ademan alguno para justificarse, luego de todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos días le hacían entender un poco mejor sus motivos.

Antes de ese incidente ambos eran un par de extraños, y su relación distaba de ser siquiera amistosa. Cada vez que interactuaban, terminaban peleando. Pero también había otro factor decisivo.

Aunque no muchos lo creyeran, él era bastante consciente de sus errores. Y no era lo suficientemente hipócrita para culpar tan fuertemente a Steve cuando el mismo no había sido capaz de confiarle sus planes en el pasado. Secretos que habían cobrado tantas víctimas, como había sido el caso con Ultron.

Porque el Capitán se había enfadado, quizás no le había escuchado en algunas ocasiones, y habían acabado peleando más veces de las que podían recordar. Pero no porque se había equivocado había dejado de pelear a su lado. No solo porque era necesario, sino porque aún seguían siendo compañeros, una familia.

No era algo que le gustara admitir, pero guardar rencor era una de sus peores cualidades. También sabía que sin alcohol o no, podía ser muy violento si se dejaba llevar por la ira. El golpe que le había propinado era prueba suficiente, y si se hubiese enterado de eso bajo otras circunstancias, quizás no hubiese dudado en matar a Bucky.

Pero haber visto su lado humano, darse cuenta de cuanto había sufrido, le había ayudado a tomar otra decisión.

Decisión que se vio confirmada cuando reunió suficiente valor para hackear los archivos de HYDRA que habían salido a la luz, viendo la filmación sobre la muerte de sus padres. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lanzando su computadora contra la pared más cercana. No le importaba siquiera que alguien le escuchara y viniera a saber qué pasaba.

Ese video era una clara muestra de lo lejos que podía llegar una organización como esa para alcanzar el poder, para deshacerse de aquellos que le estorbaban. Tony había sido su blanco más veces de las que podía admitir, y el incidente con los Helicarrier era clara muestra de ello: usar a inocentes para hacer el trabajo sucio, infundir temor y destrozar a las personas sin remordimiento alguno.

No dejaría que ellos se salieran con la suya una vez más, pero de momento habían cosas más importantes que hacer. No serviría de nada vengarse si su mundo se acababa, pues ahora ellos y otro universo dependían completamente de los Avengers.

No se molestó en secar sus lágrimas antes de salir de su taller, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Steve se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mirándole con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Permanecía allí, completamente quieto, pero su silencio comunicaba más que sus propias palabras.

Sabía que necesitaba espacio, que quizás verle ahora habría empeorado las cosas, pero que siempre estaría allí cuando más lo necesitara; aunque solo fuese su compañía o su presencia. 

Que no quería molestarlo, pues aunque le hubiese gustado darle más tiempo, también necesitaba una respuesta: si iría o no con el luego de esa confesión.

Ni siquiera necesitó reconsiderarlo, pues solo el hecho de pensar que quizás esa fuera la última vez que lo viese era razón suficiente. Darse cuenta que se culparía toda su vida si Steve moría sin que fuera capaz de ayudarlo, que no quería perderlo. No ahora que finalmente su relación marchaba por buen camino.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo diré esto una vez: sigo molesto contigo, y las ganas de golpearte tampoco se han ido-a pesar de la escasa luz del corredor, podía ver sin problemas la zona hinchada y magullada donde había asestado su golpe- pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de importarme. Ambos hemos cometido errores, pero las palabras que te dije son ciertas: esta vez no te defraudaré, pienso luchar por ti-

Apenas pronunció esas palabras dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hacia su habitación sin voltear atrás. Quisiera o no, mañana se jugarían el todo por el todo al atravesar ese portal; y consciente que cualquier cosa podría salir mal en el camino, al menos debía intentar descansar.

Tenía en cuenta que su relación estaría tensa por un tiempo, pero así como él conocía tan bien a Steve luego de tantas luchas a su lado, estaba seguro que el rubio sería capaz de interpretar correctamente sus palabras.

Ya llegaría el momento en que, con la cabeza fría, se enfrentaría a Steve y le pediría una explicación. Pero hasta que eso pasara, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría en seguirle.

Su Capitán ya tenía una cuota de dolor suficiente, había pasado y perdido tanto que incluso se cuestionaba como era capaz de seguir adelante. Por ahora podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para copiar su ejemplo y dejar sus problemas personales atrás, habían vidas que dependían de ellos, y una de ellas era la de Steve.

Como había dicho, le importaba lo suficiente para dar todo por él. Porque de nada serviría ganar esa batalla, si lo dejaban su Capitán atrás…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y creo que ahora podrán entenderme un poco cuando les digo que tuve muchísimos problemas para sacar adelante este capítulo. Sé que quizás a muchos les desagrade el modo en que escribí esta parte, o que tal vez pensarán que Steve debería sufrir más (al menos, recibí un par de opiniones así mientras escribía este cap), pero tengo mis razones para haberlo hecho así.  
> Tony no reaccionó de un modo tan violento como ocurrio en la película, pero eso se debe justamente a que las circunstancias son otras. El mismo mencionó que sigue dolido, no estoy minimizando el dolor que debe sentir; pero aquí Tony tenía más información. Ya había conocido a Bucky, y por sobre todo, luego de casi perder a Steve y pasar horas reflexionando, creo que llegados a este punto fue capaz de madurar un poco y actuar de una manera más racional.  
> Y también eso tiene relación con la reacción del propio Steve. Se siente culpable, claro está, pero también respeta la decisión de Tony al necesitar espacio, así como necesita una respuesta pues cientos de vidas dependen de sus acciones.  
> Ambos están, en una u otra manera, entre la espalda y la pared. Pues como héroes que son, saben que a veces hay cosas más importantes que ellos mismos.  
> El próximo capítulo planeo traerlo el martes, o miércoles si me encuentro muy ocupada. De todas maneras, recibiré con gusto cualquier crítica u opinión en los comentarios.  
> Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!


	9. Cap 09: Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.  
> Hola a todos! Les pido disculpas por no venir antes, pero he tenido un montón de problemas (entre la falta de imaginación y problemas con mi internet) que solo ahora pude venir a actualizar.  
> En el cap de hoy pasará algo que muchos, creo, han esperado. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Ya llegaría el momento en que, con la cabeza fría, se enfrentaría a Steve y le pediría una explicación. Pero hasta que eso pasara, estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría en seguirle.

Su Capitán ya tenía una cuota de dolor suficiente, había pasado y perdido tanto que incluso se cuestionaba como era capaz de seguir adelante. Por ahora podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para copiar su ejemplo y dejar sus problemas personales atrás, habían vidas que dependían de ellos, y una de ellas era la de Steve.

Como había dicho, le importaba lo suficiente para dar todo por él. Porque de nada serviría ganar esa batalla, si lo dejaban su Capitán atrás…

**xxxxx**

Steve suspiró, mirando con nostalgia el edificio Baxter: el lugar que por mucho había pertenecido a los 4 Fantásticos. Parecía que solo había sido ayer cuando le habían secuestrado, cuando había tenido ese sueño tan maravilloso que finalmente se había convertido en su realidad.

Sentía cierto deje de ansiedad, pensando en que despertaría una vez más en su cama, sudoroso y aterrado por sus recuerdos. Tantas noches anhelando regresar, nostálgico ante una vida que ya no le pertenecía.

Pero ahora estaba allí, y era real. No desapareciera entre sus dedos como una simple fantasía.

Sintió la mano de Susan, cálida y reconfortante en su muñeca. Ella le regaló una suave sonrisa, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Seguramente su hermana se encontraba tan emocionada como él, sin siquiera imaginarse cuanto debió haber sufrido ese tiempo en que le había creído muerto.

Sabía que gracias a las circunstancias en que se habían encontrado, las cuales sin duda no habían sido las mejores, le habían ayudado a evitar que saliera volando contra la pared más próxima. En cambio los chicos…no sabía cómo reaccionarían…

Lo más probable es que Reed estaría sorprendido, y luego le obligaría a contarle todos los detalles de su historia. Sí, todos los científicos eran iguales, pensó Steve con diversión. Pero Ben era el verdadero problema.

Ahora entendía mejor su situación, pues luego de conocer a Tony mejor y ser el centro de todas sus bromas, sentía cierta empatía por él. Si, también su relación nunca había sido de las mejores; pero si reaccionaba como él creía…no sería nada bueno.

Entraron al ascensor que les llevaría directamente al ático, agradeciendo que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, una gorra y una bufanda que ocultaban su rostro en gran medida. No estaba entre sus planes que alguien más le reconociera, pero gracias a ello podía ocultar la expresión ansiosa y aterrada que seguro debía tener en esos momentos.

Sus piernas seguro estaban temblando ligeramente, y su respiración se encontraba un poco acelerada. Pero gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores, pues gracias a sus años de práctica, había podido ocultar sus verdaderas emociones a sus amigos y permanecer por fuera tan tranquilo como siempre.

Eso, y que sus amigos se encontraban completamente distraídos, con su atención absorta en alguna u otra cosa. Clint estaba rebotando en la punta de sus pies, seguro emocionado al estar en un lugar tan alto. Natasha, tan eficiente como era, estaba prestando atención a las cámaras y a toda medida de seguridad del edificio. Bucky parecía tan imperturbable como siempre, pero el brillo en su mirada delataba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando poder sentirse libre por una vez en muchos años, de caminar por la calle sin que nadie le tratara de asesino o le mirara con miedo y asco.

Y Tony…bueno, ni siquiera le hacía falta mirarlo para saber que su cerebro se encontraba trabajando a toda velocidad, pensando en todas las maravillas y cosas que podía aprender en ese viaje inter dimensional.

Una punzada de dolor se dejó sentir con fuerza en su interior, como ocurría cada vez que pensaba en el castaño desde la noche anterior. Llevó distraídamente su mano a su mejilla, recordando nítidamente el momento en que Tony le había golpeado. La herida ya había sanado en su totalidad; pero la sensación, claro recordatorio de lo que había hecho, no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

Había sido solo un puñetazo, pero de haberlo querido el castaño, hubiese aceptado cualquier decisión que él hubiese tomado en ese momento.

La culpa sin duda lo estaba consumiendo; y aunque se alegraba porque no habían tenido problemas en localizar el portal, ocultarlo de las personas y viajar a través de él, era justamente la falta de acción que le dejaba más tiempo para pensar y dejarse llevar por su auto desprecio.

Al llegar al último piso su respiración se detuvo durante unos instantes, sabiendo que su cuerpo se movía en ese punto casi por inercia. Su mirada recorría cada rincón, cada detalle de ese lugar; comparándolo con sus propios recuerdos y sintiendo una cálida satisfacción al darse cuenta que casi nada había cambiado.

Se dejó guiar por el suave agarre de Susan, quien en ningún momento le había soltado, a sabiendas que ese simple contacto estaba ayudándolo a calmarse. Se sentía torpe, casi tanto como las primeras semanas luego del Proyecto Renacimiento: días en que había sufrido por aprender a manejar su ahora enorme cuerpo y no romper todo lo que tocara producto de su súper fuerza.

-¡¿Susan, eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde demonios habías ido?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!- la voz de Reed se dejó oír por el departamento, apareciendo por la puerta que conectaba a su laboratorio con una expresión de clara preocupación. Parecía un desastre, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones, su ropa manchada con café y otras sustancias sin aparente precedencia- estaba tan asustado, creí que te había ocurrido algo ¡desapareciste a primeras horas de la mañana y ya casi es media tarde! Después de los últimos acontecimientos, yo pensé…-sus palabras se detuvieron de sopetón al notar al resto de los Vengadores, sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente producto de la vergüenza que unos extraños lo vieran en ese estado- Oh…¿y ellos son…?-

El rubio sintió sin dificultad como su hermana se tensaba, mordiendo sus labios mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de explicarle la situación a su marido. Al menos habían tenido razón en algo, pues el tiempo entre ambos mundos corría de diferente manera. En su universo habían pasado días, mientras que allí solo algunas horas.

-Ellos…ellos están aquí para ayudar- la chica decantó por la respuesta más simple, mirando a Steve de reojo, esperando para ver si él decidía quitarse el disfraz ahora o esperar a que hubieran dejado en claro su situación. Pero antes que cualquiera pudiese tomar una decisión, una nueva voz les interrumpió-

-¿Ayudar? ¿Se puede saber en que podrían ayudarnos ellos a nosotros?-

Ben entró también a la habitación, guiando con suavidad a su novia, Alicia. Fue en ese momento que los Vengadores se dieron cuenta de la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, una reacción que aunque era natural al encontrarse en esas circunstancias, no podían evitar sentirse iracundos contra quienes le habían obligado a actuar así.

Le habían arrebatado a sus amigos, una oportunidad de ser feliz…era demasiado cruel…

Pero aunque fuese horrible, al menos Tony no podía evitar pensar que era lo mejor. Seguramente que Steve se hubiese convencido que todo era un sueño había evitado que cayese en la locura o en una profunda depresión, que acabara destruido por completo. La única razón por la que no había perdido la cabeza al enterarse de la verdad, era que por suerte Susan había estado allí para apoyarle en los momentos más difíciles.

Su mera presencia, había sido la pieza clave para evitar perder a Steve por completo…

-Supongo que Susan tiene razón, ellos nos pueden ayudar- Alicia se soltó del agarre de su novio, acercándose poco a poco al equipo. Tropezó cuando se encontraba a solo unos metros, pero gracias a la rapidez con la que Steve actuó pudo evitar su caída, tomándola suavemente de los brazos- es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Johnny. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados-

La habitación se sumió en un silencio asfixiante, la mirada de todos fijas en Steve. A pesar de lo irónico de la situación el rubio no pudo evitar reír, quitándose la gorra y los lentes antes de volver a enfrentarse a quienes, mucho tiempo atrás, habían sido sus compañeros de equipo.

La chica siempre había podido reconocerle a pesar de no poder ver, y aunque muchas veces en el pasado había intentado sorprenderla, siempre el resultado era el mismo. Esa ocasión no había sido diferente, y contra su voluntad, sentía como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas por ese simple acto. Al darse cuenta que Alicia sabía quién era.

-¿Johnny?-preguntó Reed con incredulidad, mirándole fijamente. Steve no podía culparlo, sabía que su apariencia distaba mucho del adolescente que ellos habían conocido. Además de su rostro, el color de sus ojos y su altura, que probablemente habría sido aún más difícil reconocerlo-

-¿Quién más podría ser?- respondió con seguridad, soltando suavemente a Alicia para enfrentarlos directamente- aunque ahora…digamos muchas cosas han cambiado…-

Estaba seguro que no había sido el único sorprendido al sentir como Ben le abrazaba, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Sin duda el gesto había sido inesperado, pero a pesar de ello Steve no pudo hacer más que apoyarse en el contacto. Cerró los ojos al sentir como su viejo amigo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente bajo sus manos, sabiendo que el mismo debía encontrarse en una situación similar. La emoción lo había desbordado con tal rapidez que se sorprendía que aun podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Cómo…cómo es posible? Todos creímos que te habías matado, mocoso…-murmuro Ben con la voz inestable, separándose un poco de él para poder ver su rostro-

-No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que aún no logro entender. Faltan piezas en este rompecabezas, demasiadas para siquiera tener una idea de lo que paso  en realidad- era doloroso admitir que se encontraba tan perdido como en el inicio, cuando había despertado luego que SHIELD lograra rescatarle. El miedo también de vez en cuando aparecía, consciente que había sido quizás utilizado durante años y les había puesto en peligro solo por su mera existencia- es horrible no saber, estar a la espera que quienes están detrás de esto den el primer paso. Pero solo estoy seguro de una sola cosa- una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa cruzó sus labios- finalmente estoy de regreso en casa…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y planeo traer (si no tengo más problemas con mi internet) viernes o sábado a más tardar el siguiente cap. Cuídense, hasta entonces!


	10. Cap 10: Personalidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus historias y personajes, no me pertenecen.  
> Hola a todos! Lamento, nuevamente, volver a demorarme en subir el cap. Pero he tenido un montón de problemas con mi internet, y solo ahora (gracias a mi hermana) pude actualizar.

-No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que aún no logro entender. Faltan piezas en este rompecabezas, demasiadas para siquiera tener una idea de lo que paso  en realidad- era doloroso admitir que se encontraba tan perdido como en el inicio, cuando había despertado luego que SHIELD lograra rescatarle. El miedo también de vez en cuando aparecía, consciente que había sido quizás utilizado durante años y les había puesto en peligro solo por su mera existencia- es horrible no saber, estar a la espera que quienes están detrás de esto den el primer paso. Pero solo estoy seguro de una sola cosa- una pequeña pero verdadera sonrisa cruzó sus labios- finalmente estoy de regreso en casa…-

**xxxxx**

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Cap/Mocoso?-

Ben y Tony se miraron fijamente unos segundos, levemente sorprendidos al haber hablado al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo impactados profundamente debido a su Capitán. El castaño sabía que Steve había vivido en ese mundo y que por ende que algunas cosas podrían haber cambiado, pero de todo lo que podría haberse imaginado, que no había esperado eso…

…que alguien como el rubio fuera capaz de tener ese tipo de personalidad…

Durante esos momentos había olvidado por completo el enfado y leve rencor que sentía hacia Steve, pues ver al rubio cambiar de personalidad tan drásticamente había asustado incluso a Clint y a Natasha.

Definitivamente era un requisito estar en un universo diferente para que eso sucediera, porque de otra forma, habría sido totalmente imposible ver a su serio Capitán actuando como el mismo lo había hecho en su juventud. Y no solo eso, sino que el chico parecía completamente a gusto con ambas partes de su personalidad. Dos caras de una misma moneda, que fluían en un mismo ser totalmente en equilibrio, a pesar de lo chocante que había sido para ellos en esos momentos.

Se habían percatado de ello luego del regaño que Steve había recibido por parte de la Mole y de Mr Fantástico, un espectáculo sin duda gracioso. Ver como las cosas en cierta forma habían cambiado, pues Steve parecía un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de ser castigado.

Tony entendía sus reacciones, pues dentro de lo poco que sabía sobre esa parte de la vida del rubio, es el final que había tenido en ese mundo no había sido muy bonito. Steve aun no les había contado mucho, pero ninguno de ellos había intentado sacarle esa información. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente los últimos días, y sabían que cuando Steve se encontrara más estable y tranquilo, llegaría el momento de saber la verdad.

Por ahora solo podían esperar, pero Ben había confirmado indirectamente parte de sus sospechas. Al parecer, su Capitán había muerto en ese mundo antes de regresar al suyo; y solo podía sentir un horrible dolor en el corazón al pensar que Steve había experimentado, otra vez, como su vida parecía llegar a su fin.

Primero el incidente con el avión y luego esto. La ira, el deseo de venganza por lo que le habían hecho, solo aumentaba aún más a cada instante.

Pero pronto la diatriba de la Mole cortó en seco, pues las palabras de Reed fueron suficientes no solo para confundirles a ellos, sino también al propio Steve.

-No quiero ser grosero, y sé qué esto sonara extraño viniendo de mi…-el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa, aún con el asombro escrito en sus características- soy solo yo o… ¿estás siendo demasiado educado, Johnny?-

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del genio al escucharle llamando así al rubio. En algunas ocasiones, olvidada que ese era el nombre con el que Steve había nacido en ese mundo: Johnny Storm. Era extraño, pero no había hecho comentario alguno al notar que a Steve no parecía molestarle. Es más, inclusive le había notado sonreír cada vez que alguien se refería a él de esa manera.

Quizás era una manera de retomar parte de la vida que había perdido, de saber que no había sido un sueño como había creído antes. Y que por fin tenía a Susan, su verdadera hermana, de vuelta.

Eso solo le hacía pensar en lo mucho que Steve se había perdido esto, una familia. Claro, ellos eran una especie de familia a su retorcido modo, pero no era lo mismo que tener un vínculo directo con alguien más.

Pero dejando esas cuestiones de lado, no pudo hacer más que mirar a Reed interrogante, al igual que sus compañeros. No entendían a qué venía esa pregunta, pues el soldado siempre se había comportado de esa forma: que escuchara atentamente y de manera educada sin interrumpir, mirándose algo avergonzado pero decidido. No era algo nuevo, pues en diversas ocasiones cuando SHIELD aún estaba activo, recordaba no sin cierta diversión que Fury le había regañado por ser demasiado imprudente en sus misiones.

Susan, en cambio, simplemente se mantenía en silencio, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de su hermano. Pero pudo ver con claridad en su mirada que ella había esperado mucho tiempo para preguntar lo mismo.

Y fue en ese exacto momento, en que empezaron los cambios.

Quizás cambios no era la palabra adecuada para describir esa situación, pero ver a Steve sonriendo con malicia, cruzándose de brazos mientras les dedicaba una mueca por demás socarrona y arrogante; le había hecho pellizcar su brazo y confirmar que se encontraba despierto, que eso realmente estaba pasando.

Cuando el rubio habló, lo hizo con una voz cargada de altanería. Y aunque pensó que podría tratarse de una actuación, pronto se dio cuenta que era demasiado natural para serlo.

-Pues sí, estás siendo grosero Reed ¿por una vez me comporto y ustedes me lo recriminan? Y yo que creí que estarían felices por ello luego de pasar años diciéndome que debía madurar-

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdadero- murmuró Ben entre dientes, negando con la cabeza al notar la sonrisa de suficiencia adornando los rasgos del rubio-

Ellos aún se encontraban demasiado atónitos para decir nada, y al parecer sus expresiones eran lo suficientemente divertidas para sacarle una carcajada al rubio. Alicia, notando la tensión en el ambiente, le pidió al Capitán que le ayudara a preparar la cena para sus invitados. Un pequeño brillo de entusiasmo relució en su mirada, sabiendo de primera mano lo bueno que Steve era para cocinar.

Pero pronto, cuando ambos abandonaron la habitación, se dieron cuenta de la verdadera intención de la chica: aclarar y poner en común todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

Reed, ayudado por Susan y Ben, les contaron sobre la vida que había tenido el rubio allí. No entraron en detalles personales, pero lo que le dijeron fue suficiente. Ahora entendía el shock que se había llevado la chica cuando él le había coqueteado, pues de haber estado en su lugar y conocer a alguien que se había comportado igual que su hermano, habría sido suficiente para confundirla.

Y quién no, pues pensar en el nombre de su capitán y la palabra playboy en la misma frase no tenía ningún sentido. Que Johnny Storm, que su Steve, era todo lo contrario a lo que conocían en ese mundo.

Pronto la hora de cenar llegó, y Tony se comprometió a contarles los descubrimientos que había logrado hasta el momento al día siguiente. Todos estaban agotados, y tal como había predicho, la comida transcurrió casi en completo silencio. Pues además del cansancio, todos tenían mucho en que pensar.

Por suerte, el lugar donde vivía el equipo era lo suficientemente grande para todos, aunque algunos se habían visto en la necesidad de compartir habitación. Natasha, por motivos obvios, podría estar sola; mientras que ellos habían decidido que Bucky y Steve compartirían cuarto, así como lo haría él con Clint.

No le agradaba mucho saber que estaría en el mismo cuarto que el arquero, pero estaba aún más nervioso al pensar que Barnes estaría con su Capitán. El Soldado del Invierno estaba aún allí, en alguna parte, pero era lógico pensar que entre todos, el único que podía manejar esa faceta y no morir en el intento era el rubio.

Dormir esa noche fue casi imposible, y aunque Clint no había dicho palabra alguna, sabía que se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones. Tantas emociones transcurridas en los últimos días, tanto miedo y dolor. Pensar que Steve había estado cargando todo eso solo, sin ayuda, solo hacía sentirse aún peor.

Sí, el rencor estaba presente, pero increíblemente estaba desapareciendo más rápido de lo que había esperado. Quizás ver por sí mismo esta otra cara de su Capitán, ver lo que habría pasado de haber tenido una vida relativamente normal, lo estaba matando por dentro. Porque Steve se lo merecía, y le habían arrancado todo una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.

Parecieron años antes que el amanecer finalmente llegara, y Susan llamara a ambos a desayunar. Se sentaron, mirando el abundante desayuno ante ellos pero sin mucho ánimo para comer. O eso fue, hasta que una risa divertida llamo su atención.

Los Vengadores se quedaron en silencio, intentando dilucidar desde donde venía ese sonido. Vieron impactados como Steve entraba corriendo a la habitación, riéndose a carcajada limpia y pareciendo más feliz de lo que le habían visto nunca. Incluso Bucky le miraba con los ojos amplios con el asombro; viendo como esta vez Ben entraba al cuarto con el rostro contorsionado por la ira, el cuerpo lleno de crema batida y caricaturas dibujadas en su piel de roca.

Steve se encontraba apoyado contra una encimera, sujetando su estómago sin dejar de reír. Reed y Susan, al ver semejante alboroto, no pudieron más que negar con la cabeza mientras sonreían con suavidad, más que acostumbrados a aquella clase de espectáculo.

Para su asombro, Barnes se unió a las carcajadas de Steve; el único que, después de haber visto ese cambio abrupto en la personalidad del chico, no parecía tan afectado.

-Creí que no te vería hacer algo así de nuevo, punk- exclamo entre risas, haciéndole parecer en esos momentos mucho más joven. Pero esas palabras calaron hondo en Tony, sin siquiera percatarse que era la primera vez que el pelinegro se mostraba tan expresivo y alegre frente a ellos ¿es que acaso Steve se había comportado antes de esa manera?-

-Bueno, creí que Ben ya había aprendido su lección. Pero al parecer, los viejos trucos siguen funcionando tan bien como siempre- la sonrisa en los labios del rubio era amplia y brillante, pareciendo un niño que había cometido una travesura pero que no se arrepentía de ello. Los vengadores no pudieron evitar sentir dolor al darse cuenta que, cuando Steve había estado con ellos, nunca le habían visto tan feliz como en esos momentos-

La Mole, por su parte, solo podía escupir maldiciones mientras intentaba acorralar al chico, pero Steve fue más rápido y de un salto, se paró en el alfeizar de una ventana que Clint había abierto pocos minutos antes. Ellos se alarmaron al verlo allí, sabiendo que cualquier descuido podría hacer que Steve perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío. Pero la sonrisa comemierda del rubio le decía que, a pesar de todo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-¡Johnny, baja de allí! ¡¿Realmente planeas hacer un espectáculo ahora mismo?!- Susan espetó con evidente molestia; y Tony no pudo evitar pensar, otra vez, que ella se parecía demasiado a Pepper para su propio bien-

-Oh, vamos Sue, ambos sabemos que debo hacer esto. Mi personalidad en este mundo es otra, y conociendo a la prensa, pronto descubrirán de todos modos que estoy de regreso- el chico le guiño un ojo divertido, sin siquiera dejarse amedrentar por el evidente enfado de su hermana- tenemos que controlar esto desde el inicio si queremos saber lo que realmente ha pasado, y para eso necesito una buena fachada ¿qué mejor para eso que mis fans, no lo crees?-

Fue entonces cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría en la calle, de cómo Steve deliberadamente estaba llamando la atención de un grupo de periodistas y de unas cuantas chicas que sacaban fotos y llevaban carteles con su nombre.

No le sorprendía que, tal y como Steve había dicho, la prensa ya supiera que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero ver a Steve sonriendo y enviándoles besos a las chicas, disfrutando de su atención, era algo completamente nuevo.

El miedo que tanto había sentido cobró aún más fuerza, miedo de darse cuenta que Steve realmente era feliz, y que luego que las batallas llegaran a su fin, él decidiera quedarse aquí.

En este lugar no tenía un pasado horrible, no había perdido a la gente que conocía y su tiempo era el mismo. Aún era joven, podía rehacer su vida y seguir adelante junto con su hermana y sus amigos.

Pero eso le aterraba, sabiendo que llegaría un momento en que Steve tendría que decidir.

Estaba seguro que el rubio ya había pensado en esas opciones, y eso solo le ponía aún más nervioso ¿Por qué, de otra manera, él se estaba comportando así? ¿Significaba que ya había elegido? No lo sabía, pero temía la respuesta.

Ellos no tenían nada que ofrecerle; nada más que una guerra, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Fuese cual fuese su decisión ellos tendrían que aceptarla, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, Tony solo deseaba que fuera feliz…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como mencioné antes, aún tengo problemas con mi internet. Por esa razón no daré fecha esta vez sobre que día suba el siguiente, pero al menos actualizaré una vez en la semana.  
> Cuídense, hasta entonces!


	11. Cap 11: Ataque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertencen.  
> Hola a todos! Nuevamente, quiero pedirles a todos los que siguen este fic, mis más sinceras disculpas. La razón por la que no actualicé antes (ni tampoco se cuando logre volver, espero sea el fin de semana) es justamente mi internet. Apenas si me he podido conectar, y ahora que la señal está relativamente estable, logré poder actualizar. Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, y espero que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir.

Pero eso le aterraba, sabiendo que llegaría un momento en que Steve tendría que decidir.

Estaba seguro que el rubio ya había pensado en esas opciones, y eso solo le ponía aún más nervioso ¿Por qué, de otra manera, él se estaba comportando así? ¿Significaba que ya había elegido? No lo sabía, pero temía la respuesta.

Ellos no tenían nada que ofrecerle; nada más que una guerra, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Fuese cual fuese su decisión ellos tendrían que aceptarla, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, Tony solo deseaba que fuera feliz…

**xxxxx**

Todos estaban atentos al programa de televisión en vivo, donde Steve haría su primera aparición pública hablando sobre el regreso de Johnny Storm.

Tal y como habían predicho, pocas horas después la prensa, y el mundo en general, se había vuelto loco con esa noticia. Así que el rubio había decidido tomar una vez más las riendas de la situación y manejar el mismo toda la información que saliera a la luz desde ese momento.

Quizá actuar como carnada no era la mejor idea, estaba exponiéndose mucho de esa manera, poniendo en peligro su vida. Pero su tiempo era limitado, y sin ninguna pista por el momento, atraer a sus enemigos era la única respuesta a la que habían llegado.

Y para su asombro, Steve se estaba manejando increíblemente bien con los reporteros. Él, al ser su líder, siempre había tenido que dar la cara por ellos; razón por la que una gira de prensa o incluso un programa de ese estilo no era un problema para el rubio. Pero esto era diferente, pues tal y como había notado esa mañana, realmente parecía estar disfrutando de la atención que recibía.

Hacia bromas, sonreía en todo momento, desviando las preguntas incomodas con habilidad e incluso sacando unas cuantas risas del público con algunas anécdotas.

Tony sabía muy bien que esa era una de las mejores formas de ganarse a la prensa, pero verlo de primera mano en otra persona…en su Capitán, le había asombrado enormemente.

-Entonces nos contarás, Antorcha ¿Qué hiciste durante estos casi ocho meses en que no tuvimos noticias de ti?- preguntó una guapa reportera, sonriéndole coquetamente. Sin duda intentaba acercarse más al rubio, mostrando su sugerente escote, pero en ese momento su mente se vio distraída ante esas palabras-

No era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien se refiriera a Steve llamándolo “Antorcha”, incluso un par de veces en la TV lo había escuchado. Si, estaba al tanto que, irónicamente, en este mundo el rubio también había acabado metido en un lio de superhéroes; pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para investigar más allá ni tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar.

El regreso de su Capitán parecía ser un tema sensible para su viejo equipo, y tampoco tenía el valor para hablar directamente con Steve y resolver sus dudas. Solo le quedaba esperar a tener un tiempo para acceder a la red, pues debido a que Johnny Storm había estado ausente en ese mundo, no habían mucha información de él que pudiera recoger abiertamente en la TV.

-Pues…esa última misión no resultó exactamente bien. Por una mala maniobra, quedé inconsciente y caí en picada al océano, de milagro no me maté- en el programa, Steve continuaba con su relato. Pero al escuchar sus palabras los Vengadores prestaron atención casi de inmediato, sabiendo al fin un poco más de lo que había pasado antes de que volviera a su mundo- por suerte los chicos pudieron encontrarme y llevarme a tiempo al hospital, pero terminé con serias lesiones y quede en coma- hizo una pausa ciertamente dramática, dejando que el público presente se expresara con gemidos de angustia y simpatía- quizás fue gracias a que mi ADN se alteró en ese incidente en el espacio que pude recuperarme, pero estuve en ese estado casi cuatro meses. No culpo a mi equipo por no decir nada, fue muy difícil para ellos dar declaraciones si no sabían siquiera si volvería a despertar…-

Incluso las entrevistadoras miraban con una mueca de pena al soldado, llegando una a colocar una mano con suavidad en su hombro como un claro gesto de apoyo.

-Eso…es realmente horrible, Johnny. Para alguien como tú, u superhéroe que ha dado tanto por él mundo, no merece sufrir- nuevamente el público vitoreaba en apoyo, pero ese instante no duro mucho. Pronto el tema volvió a desviarse, sabiendo que su audiencia estaba a la espera de otro tipo de pormenores- Pero eso, obviamente no explica que hiciste durante el par de meses restantes….porque regresar ahora o más bien…como explicas tu nueva figura-

En la pantalla, Steve empezó a flexionar sus brazos con fingida inocencia, casi como si no le diera mayor importancia a su musculoso cuerpo.

-Estuve en rehabilitación hasta la semana pasada-respondió con simpleza, disfrutando de las reacciones de las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres, quienes miraban casi hipnotizados todos sus movimientos- pero mientras me trataba decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio. No podía defraudar a mis fans después de tanto tiempo fuera ¿no lo creen?-

Tony apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, deseando que alguno de sus compañeros apagara el televisor de una buena vez. Quería, cuanto deseaba simplemente ponerse en pie y poder huir, de seguir escuchando esa maldita entrevista. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Pepper, porque siempre le había molestado que coqueteara aun cuando estaban juntos.

Pero era tan confuso ver a Steve comportándose como él, con otras personas completamente ajenas que disfrutaban notoriamente de sus atenciones…no, no podía permitirse pensar así. No podía sentirse… ¿molesto? De algo como eso cuando su Capitán simplemente fingía, intentando crear una excusa creíble para los largos meses que había pasado fuera de la mira de las cámaras.

Sentía celos, una profunda irritación que nacía de lo más hondo de su ser. Un sentimiento que no se atrevía a aceptar, ni mucho menos deseaba entender la razón tras él. El castaño solo quería que Steve volviera pronto… ver al soldado en su faceta playboy le estaba haciendo reflexionar sobre su propia actitud y eso nunca podía ser bueno…

Parpadeó confundido al ver que la TV se apagaba de sopetón, mirando con duda a Susan, quien sostenía el mando en su mano con un aire de culpabilidad. Ya sabía que la chica solía molestarse por ese comportamiento en su hermano, pero el brillo de dolor en sus orbes le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Lo lamento…-murmuró la rubia, dejando que su esposo la abrazara con suavidad, intentando reconfortarla- sé que solo se trata de una entrevista…que no debería enfadarme…pero aunque solo sea una fachada, no puede estar más desviada de la verdad- ríos de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mostrándose por primera vez completamente vulnerable ante ellos- si tan solo esas personas supieran lo que pasó realmente ese día no se lo tomarían tan a la ligera…Johnny realmente murió para salvarnos a todos…-

El genio no pudo hacer más que agachar su cabeza, sintiéndose mareado y dolido al mismo tiempo. Eso era algo que ya sabía, pero que Susan se lo confirmara no dejaba de ser horrible. Con intensa tristeza pensó que no era la primera vez que Steve hacia eso, como una persona podía ser tan desinteresada para dar todo lo que tenía no solo en una, sino que en dos vidas.

Él se había sacrificado tal y como había pasado cuando se había hundido con el avión, solo que esta vez había muerto realmente. El simple pensamiento bastaría para llenarle de pesadillas durante interminables noches.

Todos esperaron pacientemente, en completo silencio, que algún miembro de los 4 Fantásticos siguiera hablando. Había creído que cuando ese momento llegara su Capitán estaría presente, pero si ellos habían decidido tocar el tema ahora le parecía una idea mucho mejor. No tenían por qué recordarle al chico ese momento en que había perdido todo lo que amaba otra vez, volver a revivir el momento de su propia muerte.

-Fue una misión habitual, ya saben, el típico enemigo que solo causa destrucción pero que no representa gran peligro- Ben, sin que fuese sorpresa para ninguno, fue quien decidió hablar primero. Ellos ya sabían que todos eran superhéroes, y La Mole solo había podido reír amargamente cuando se había enterado. Era entendible, saber que el rubio había acabado en la misma situación dos veces, y que en ambos casos había sufrido tanto…- nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para llevarlo a una zona más apartada, sus ataques fácilmente destruían edificios completos y ponían en peligro a cientos de civiles, pero el tipo solo se jactaba de su fuerza sin saber realmente como usarla-

-Quizás ese era el plan desde el comienzo. No digo que ese chico haya sido parte de quienes hicieron todo esto, pero él les dio la oportunidad perfecta para intentar destruirnos- Reed seguía abrazando a su esposa, pero mirándose tan arrepentido y culpable como ella- Johnny…él era muy imprudente, pero solo si se trataba de el mismo. No le importaba ponerse en peligro si podía protegernos, e incluso una vez dejó que un misil lo persiguiera para evitar que las personas de la ciudad perdieran sus vidas-

Tony resistió la tentación de golpear la mesa que se encontraba a un escaso metro de él, maldiciendo entre dientes. Un misil, un jodido misil ¿Por qué demonios no le sorprendía que Steve siempre acababa sacrificándose de esa manera?

La sonrisa deprimida del científico le recordó que escasas horas antes, cuando el soldado había salido del edificio para ir a su entrevista, ellos le habían contado sobre su vida como Capitán América. Bucky había colaborado con lo que recordaba, y el resto se había encargado de complementar sus propias historias para entregarles a los superhéroes un relato lo más completo posible.

-Y ese día no fue diferente-Míster Fantástico hizo una mueca, como si cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios doliera enormemente- Nosotros estábamos contentos, habíamos atrapado al malo de la semana y estábamos dispuestos a volver a casa, relajarnos un poco y luego irnos a dormir. Sí que estábamos equivocados…-

Y ahí estaba, ahí venia la verdad que tanto había esperado pero que ahora temía como a ninguna cosa en su vida. Estaba dividido entre la curiosidad y el pavor, el dolor y la aceptación. Tanto, que no fue hasta la explosión que hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo que no se dio cuenta que estaban bajo un ataque.

Esta vez las maldiciones brotaron libremente de sus manos, él ya no era tan joven y en menos de una semana dos explosiones era demasiado incluso para alguien como Tony Stark. Se puso de pie lentamente, viendo por el enorme agujero de la pared decenas de robots esperando para acabar con ellos.

A juzgar por el rostro de Reed, el hombre ya conocía al culpable, pero la única razón por la que no atacaba aún era porque ellos estaban en medio. Era una maldita encrucijada.

El culpable sabía de ellos, seguro cuando habían llegado con Steve al edificio. Seguro le había dado por civiles, y ahora los estaba ocupando para derrotarlos. Si se enfrentaban a los robots, los dejarían indefensos; y si se quedaban, el espacio relativamente pequeño de la habitación evitaría que pudieran defenderse con libertad.

Y ellos…aunque quien los estuviera atacando no supiera que no necesitaban protección alguna, sería casi como desechar su fachada y por ende, su plan. No tenían mucho tiempo, e intentar encontrar a los culpables se volvería aún más difícil.

Tenían que decidir, y rápido. Mientras Steve no estuviera él era el líder al mando, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, no podía poner tantas vidas en riesgo. Ya verían como seguir adelante, el rubio nunca les perdonaría que tantos murieran solo para salvarlo a él. No por nada se había sacrificado en primer lugar, solo para que tiempo después otros pagaran la consecuencia por su propia negligencia.

Y estaba a punto de levantar su mano y hacerle una rápida señal a sus compañeros, de llamar a su armadura y terminar todo de una buena vez, cuando una voz muy conocida llamó su atención y detuvo al seco todo movimiento de su parte:

-¡¡LLAMAS A MI!!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y sus rew, e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Pero como mencioné antes, todo depende de mi internet.  
> Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima!


	12. Cap 12: Antorcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel, así como sus personajes e historias, no me pertenecen.   
> Hola a todos! Como prometí, volveré a actualizar este fic con la mayor regularidad que pueda. En este cap en particular, finalmente iniciará la relación entre Steve y Tony, como muchos habían esperado.

Tenían que decidir, y rápido. Mientras Steve no estuviera él era el líder al mando, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, no podía poner tantas vidas en riesgo. Ya verían como seguir adelante, el rubio nunca les perdonaría que tantos murieran solo para salvarlo a él. No por nada se había sacrificado en primer lugar, solo para que tiempo después otros pagaran la consecuencia por su propia negligencia.

Y estaba a punto de levantar su mano y hacerle una rápida señal a sus compañeros, de llamar a su armadura y terminar todo de una buena vez, cuando una voz muy conocida llamó su atención y detuvo al seco todo movimiento de su parte:

-¡¡LLAMAS A MI!!-

**xxxxx**

Tony contemplaba con evidente emoción la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, escondido a las afueras del edificio Baxter sin importarle en lo más mínimo, las advertencias que había recibido de los 4 Fantásticos.

Apenas minutos atrás, había estado a punto de darle la orden a sus compañeros que se unieran a la batalla, dejar atrás su plan para salvar las vidas de los civiles. Pero había sido justo en ese momento que Steve había regresado.

Según sabría horas más tarde, el programa había seguido luego que Susan apagara la televisión. Sus entrevistadoras habían insistido en tomar un vuelo en un helicóptero, usado tanto como para que el rubio llamara la atención de sus fans, como para obtener más material que luego podrían utilizar.

Habían estado sobrevolando muy cerca del edificio, por lo que en el momento que habían iniciado los ataques, su Capitán no había tardado mucho en regresar y unirse a la pelea.

Ni siquiera le había sorprendido el hecho que el soldado saltara sin ningún reparo desde el helicóptero, dándoles a las reporteras una toma en exclusiva de Johnny Storm salvando el día una vez más. No, lo que le había dejado completamente atónico a los Vengadores y por sobre todo a él, era descubrir la razón tras el apodo que tenía en ese mundo.

Que la gente lo llamara Antorcha Humana no podía ser más acertado, pues ver a Steve allí, con el cuerpo cubierto en llamas mientras acababa con tres robots con un poderoso ataque, casi lo había hecho gritar por la emoción.

Había visto y conocido a todo tipo de personas y seres, cada cual con un poder más extraño o increíble que el anterior; pero estaba completamente seguro que ninguno se había ganado tan rápido su atención o le había gustado más que el que tenía su Capitán.

En un momento Steve estaba en plena caída libre, y al siguiente, literalmente estaba en llamas. De ahí ese grito que había escuchado, y que aunque en su momento le había parecido muy ridículo, estaba casi seguro que cada vez que lo escuchara en el futuro solo podría temblar con la anticipación.

Al parecer no solo ellos estaban consternados por el giro en los acontecimientos, pues el resto de los superhéroes se habían asombrado al escuchar al soldado dándoles órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Tony, así como sus compañeros, estaban acostumbrados a ver esa faceta en el campo de batalla; pero según sabía quién había llevado el mando en ese equipo había sido Richards.

A pesar de ello, los tres héroes no dudaron un segundo en seguirle, dejando que Ben y Reed le apoyaran en la pelea mientras que Susan los protegía, creando un potente campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Si bien desde ese lugar tenía una vista impresionante, no podía quedarse allí. Tenía que estar más cerca, ver de primera mano a Steve como la Antorcha Humana. Así que Tony hizo lo más lógico: aprovecho una enorme explosión que hizo temblar el escudo de la chica para escabullirse por la escalera de emergencias, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al primer nivel.

Agradecía que Natasha y Steve hubiesen insistido tanto en que se entrenara periódicamente, de otro modo no habría logrado terminar su carrera en tiempo record. Ya sin el Reactor Arco en el pecho su capacidad pulmonar había vuelto a ser la de una persona normal, así que su rendimiento en el campo sin la armadura también había mejorado exponencialmente.

Estaba seguro que su líder le regañaría cuando la pelea terminara, pero ver todo en vivo y en directo valía la pena. De haber sido otra la ocasión quizás se habría detenido a pensar un poco más en sus decisiones, pero era un Stark y cuando algo conseguía llamar su atención, era muy difícil apartar la vista y simplemente cambiar de opinión.

¡Además el rubio podía volar, realmente lo hacía! Seguro tenía que ver con el impulso generado por las llamas, un método parecido que él ocupaba en su armadura.

Tiempo atrás, cuando era adolescente, había creído llegar a la cúspide del fanatismo al darse cuenta de las enormes, descomunales proporciones de artículos que poseía del Capitán América. Años más tarde, tras haberlo conocido, se sintió ligeramente aliviado al creer que conocer a Steve Rogers eso podría cambiar. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba; pues solo verlo allí, luchando de un modo tan grácil pero tan poderoso, le había robado el aliento como cada vez que escuchaba de niño, las historias del héroe más conocido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Dudaba que muchas personas tuvieran su privilegio, de ver tanto la transformación como la pelea de un gran héroe, a solo metros de distancia.

Si Pepper, o Rhodey estuvieran con él en esos momentos, seguramente se burlarían del gran Tony Stark hasta el final de los tiempos. Para sus amigos no era ningún secreto su amor y fanatismo incondicional por el primer héroe que había conocido el mundo, más aun si ahora se sumaba el fuego a su lista de poderes y cualidades. Eso solo lo hacía más perfecto a su mirada.

Y mientras él tenía una batalla consigo mismo entre el fanatismo y el genuino asombro, seguro que el resto aún se encontraba flipando ante tal descubrimiento.

Su cerebro hiperactivo solo le permitía, al menos de momento, estar emocionado como nunca en su vida. Pero estaba seguro que se arrepentiría hasta su muerte no tomarse el tiempo de fotografiar a Natasha, pues su rostro asombrado valía oro. El castaño no bromeaba sobre eso, aunque seguramente la espía le habría torturado de saber siquiera que había pensado en eso.

Ver a la pelirroja con la boca ligeramente abierta, atónita, sin poder quitarle la vista a Steve había sido tan raro como ver un unicornio. Bien, quizás esa no era la comparación más adecuada, pero realmente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la batalla frente a él.

Seguro que si alguien lo viera, creería que estaría delirando o lo tacharía por loco. No los culpaba, él ya había visto sus grabaciones de cuando entraba en ese estado, y pensaba lo mismo que muchas personas.

Y es que el genio siempre había amado la sensación de libertad que le regalaba su traje, de sentir que no tenía ataduras desde el preciso instante en que su armadura se asentaba con firmeza en su cuerpo. Volar desde siempre había sido una de sus actividades favoritas, pero eso solo era posible gracias a una ayuda externa, gracias a su propia tecnología.

Vale, el rubio también podía lograr eso con ayuda, pero gracias a Wanda sabía que los poderes que se recibían después de nacer, muchas veces se ajustaban a las personas en cuestión. Cuando habían experimentado con ella, no habían podido predecir qué resultados obtendrían al final. Y pensándolo bajo esa perspectiva, el fuego era el poder idóneo para alguien como Steve.

Sabía de primera mano su amor por la adrenalina, pues el rubio le había regalado más de un susto cuando en sus primeras misiones, le había visto lanzarse del Quinjet sin paracaídas. Eso también tenía sentido si recordaba su accidente con el avión, pues luego de pasar tantos años encerrado en el hielo, que su poder sea exactamente lo contrario no era una idea tan descabellada.

Y verle volar, saber que ambos compartían ese amor especial por la libertad, le hacia sonreír ampliamente.

Era tan elegante, mucho más que el en su armadura. Ni siquiera Sam, que a la hora de volar le ganaba en agilidad; o Thor, conocido por su fuerza y poder, se asemejaban siquiera un poco. Ver a su Capitán había cambiado por completo sus perspectivas, le hacía darse cuenta que él estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente al de todos.

Steve…él pertenecía al cielo. Era tan natural verle allí, disfrutando a pesar que estaba poniendo su vida en juego para mantenerlos a todos a salvo. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo mal que lo habia pasado en su mundo, añorando por volver a tocar el cielo bajo su propia mano.

Quizás esa era también la razón por la que parecía tan entusiasmado cuando eran asignados juntos en una misión, sabiendo que siempre llegaría un momento en que el castaño tendría que ayudarlo.

Muchas veces le había molestado, pensar que el rubio solo le usaba como su transporte personal cuando Iron Man era mucho más que eso. Pero ahora era capaz de entenderle, solo debía recordar la ansiedad y el deseo que sentía por volver a volar, luego que el mismo había destruido sus armaduras. Era una sensación amarga y angustiante, como si por su propia estupidez habría cortado sus alas, dejándole anclado en tierra para siempre.

Seguro que ahora mismo Steve debería estar disfrutando nuevamente de la libertad, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La batalla finalizó más pronto de lo que había esperado, corriendo hacia los superhéroes cubiertos de suciedad y cansados, pero visiblemente más relajados luego que todo había terminado. Escuchó como Ben maldecía a un tal Víctor y su tecnología, mientras que Reed revisaba uno de los robots que había permanecido medianamente intacto con atención.

Tal parecía que el sujeto que se encontraba detrás de aquel lio había manejado a sus creaciones a larga distancia, y a juzgar por el rostro de Míster Fantástico, que pensaba usar sus inventos en su contra para poder rastrearle. Una oleada de simpatía nació en su interior, sabiendo que ambos podrían llevarse bien al compartir en común el campo de la ciencia. Quizás una vez que volvieran al edificio podría ayudarle, pero una vez más su atención se vio distraída cuando Steve finalmente aterrizó a poca distancia de ellos.

El poder era palpable incluso desde su posición, notando como la fuerza del impacto incluso había agrietado el contacto bajo sus pies. Poco a poco las llamas cedieron, dejando el cuerpo semi desnudo de su Capitán a la vista.

Su camiseta y su chaqueta de cuero habían pasado a mejor vida, al igual que los zapatos que había estado usando ese día. Al parecer, había sido lo bastante precavido para ponerse el pantalón de su viejo uniforme bajo la ropa; evitando así quedar desnudo bajo la mirada de decenas de cámaras.

El día anterior había escuchado a Ben hablar sobre eso, distintas ocasiones en que el soldado había quedado sin prenda alguna. Ahora su historia tenía más sentido, y una extraña mezcla de emociones se instaló en su corazón ante esa perspectiva.

La ira y la diversión estaban en pugna en su interior, pero finalmente ganó la segunda, logrando que la risa que escapó fe sus labios llamara la atención de su Capitán.

Steve, quien al notar su presencia, no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño con preocupación. Eso ya casi parecía una rutina para ellos, ver como el rubio recorría su cuerpo en busca de posibles heridas producto de su irresponsabilidad.

Pero en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, más que nunca consciente del escrutinio del contrario y de cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco ante ese hecho. Aunque antes que el rubio fuera capaz de regañarle, Tony ya se encontraba a su lado, saltando con entusiasmo y hablando a mil por hora.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tu cuerpo completo se convierte en fuego o solo es por fuera? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas volar? ¿Logras con las llamas crear tus propios propulsores?- las palabras abandonaban su boca sin orden ni concierto, llenando al chico de preguntas que ni siquiera alcanzaba a contestar-

Tal era su asombro que había olvidado todo, desde la pelea hasta los reporteros que aún se encontraban centrados en ellos. En un momento dado posó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero, admirando como el cuerpo del soldado había alcanzado una temperatura casi imposible para un ser humano normal.

Con el suero su piel solía encontrarse varios grados más caliente, que luego de su descongelamiento les había dado un susto a los científicos al creer que era fiebre. Pero esto…esto era totalmente diferente, como si fuera capaz de sentir la llama en su interior.

Eso también le hacía darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido días atrás, cuando Steve la había pedido que lo mantuvieran aislado. Él había estado consiente de lo que planeaba hacer Silver Surfer con su cuerpo, de regresarle su antigua fuerza. Aun no entendía sus razones tras esa elección, pero ahora que todos sabían su secreto, estaba seguro que pronto su líder respondería a todas sus dudas.

Tenía mucho sentido que Steve había decidido mantenerse alejado, pues si no era cuidadoso y sabia controlarse, fácilmente podía causar grandes estragos. Como había terminado esa habitación era prueba suficiente, seguro la explosión había ocurrido en el momento exacto que su poder había regresado.

Al estar lejos de todos, podría estar más tranquilo si lo peor llegaba a ocurrir. Y si Tony hubiese estado más cerca, quizás habría acabado herido de gravedad producto del impacto.

Fue en ese momento que también se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que aún era su situación, con las manos en el pecho de Steve mientras que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Su primer pensamiento fue alejarse, pero la emoción y la adrenalina aun burbujeaban con intensidad en su interior.

En vez de soltarlo afianzó su agarre, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Quería por una vez actuar sin dejar que sus miedos lo controlaran, de hacer lo que quería y anhelaba solo por esa vez.

-Quizás…uh, las cámaras…- a pesar de ello, fue capaz de darle una última advertencia a Steve de su situación. Una última oportunidad de retirarse antes que su relación cambiara drásticamente-

La brillante sonrisa que le regaló fue la respuesta que necesitaba; mandando al carajo a los reporteros, sus problemas, el dolor que ambos habían sentido esos días e incluso la maldita Guerra Civil. 

Solo en ese momento, entre los brazos del rubio, se daba cuenta de que podía tener lo que tanto había deseado y que por mucho se había negado.

Ni siquiera le importó el leve grado de desnudez del Capitán, ni que su equipo o los 4 Fantásticos los estuvieran viendo. No, ya nada le importaba, no si podía seguir disfrutando de la placentera sensación de los labios de Steve sobre los propios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y espero verlos en la próxima. Cuídense mucho, hasta entonces!

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente espero les haya gustado, y apenas tenga tiempo planeo venir la próxima semana para actualizar. Intentare también hacer los capítulos más largos, pero todo dependerá de mi tiempo. La universidad puede ser un asco a veces xD  
> Nos vemos en la próxima, y espero que alguien sea capaz de adivinar quién es el personaje que apareció al final del cap


End file.
